


Stop It, Not Funny

by leedsome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know what to put here, Louis is being teased about his height, M/M, Mention of Ziam, That's it, hahaha, larry stylinson - Freeform, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsome/pseuds/leedsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always something to be teased for in all of the boys. <br/>Niall who is too clumsy to even cross the room without slipping and blushing<br/>Liam who always tenses up when the others want to get in trouble<br/>Zayn being too vain that he always worries about how he looks<br/>Harry the clean freak who makes sure every single thing is tidy<br/>And every day, Louis adds more and more things to piss them off about<br/>And Harry just wants to know what he can label to Louis.</p>
<p>Based on the PROMPT:I WANT A WHOLE CHAPTERED FANFIC OF JUST LOUIS BEING TEASED OF HIS HEIGHT OR A 100K ONE SHOT by gummyhaz and nevernotnouis on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah I'll try to update regularly but please bear with me if it's long before I update because SCHOOL. Please leave your thoughts on the comments... it will be highly appreciated aaaaand, also, I don't have a beta yet so, tell me if there's any wrong grammar or spelling, I'll work on it, yeah? :)  
> Love you gus!  
> Enjoy  
> ~leedsome

 

 “Louis, for god’s sake, you are making a mess!” Harry shouted at his flatmate/best mate who’s currently busy laying there on the sofa watching telly and eating chips.

“Styles, don’t be such a pain in the arse.” Louis replied not even bothering to take a glance at Harry.

“ _You_ are the pain in the arse. Get up and help me clean these mess.” Harry instructed, looking through every inch of the flat.

“Seriously, what’s with the demands? Is there an occasion? Oh, wait you’re like that every single day of our lives.” Louis remarked, finally taking a look at his best friend who’s now giving him the glares.

“Whatever. Just don’t spill anything at the carpets or you’ll have to be the one using the hover there.” Harry says, dismissing the plan to make Louis help him clean up. “The others will be here in like an hour.”

“I know.” Louis mumbled through his chip-ful (if that’s even a word) mouth. “And please, help me convince Liam not to do some superhero marathon again.”

“Yeah, yeah” Harry said, laughing softly. Then he stopped as a familiar sound of liquid spilling caught his attention. Harry turned to look at it, and yes, it’s confirmed. “LOUIS!”

“Oops?”

~

“Finally, you arrived! My arse hurts already.” Louis says dramatically as Niall, Liam and Zayn arrived.

“If it wasn’t so big, it won’t hurt Lou.” Niall teased, laughing.

“Oh, little Niall, stop staring at my bum too long.” Louis replied, winking, making poor Niall blush and lower his head.

“Hey guys!” Harry called out from the kitchen.

“Hey!” Zayn and Liam said simultaneously.

“Hi Harry.” Niall greeted as he strolled to the kitchen. “What’s up for dinner?”

“Some steak and veggies. It’ll be finished at a moment.”

“Sounds delicious, mate. Let me help ya.”

“Of course, Ni.” Harry smiled and continued working on their dinner.

“How are you, anyways? Haven’t seen you in a week. The music store’s quite busy these days. Grimshaw’s really worked up.” Niall asked.

“Oh we’re fine. Louis’ being a bitch about our boss at the grocery store. But hey, that man’s really awful.” Harry replied, chuckling a bit.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm, how about Li and Z, how are they?”

“Oh now that you asked, Liam got a new job in a coffee shop not far from the preschool building Zayn’s teaching at so it kind of works for them. They’re like inseparable. Our flat’s always filled with mushy whispers –ew.” Niall said, cringing a bit to which Harry laughed.

“Oh, come on, you love them.”

“Yes, I do but really, ew.”

~

“Why were you late though?” Louis asked, feet propped up on the table. “Had a quick shag with Z, huh Li?”

“N-no we didn’t.” Liam stammered with eyes wide. “Zayn here just took his time on the shower, you know?”

“We just made sure you and Harry’s not doing that if we walk in.” Zayn said. “The horror. Right Li?”

“Zayn that will never ever happen.” Louis replied putting an emphasis on the ‘ever’.

“Well, Lou, at least we know you’ll be locking your doors.” Zayn laughed, making Liam join him. Louis glared at them, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a huff.

“What I’m saying is that—never mind.” Louis cuts himself as his face contorts in appal. “Stop that, it’s disgusting.” He adds, pointing at Liam who’s giving Zayn the love eyes. “I’m going to puke rainbows, sunshine, marshmallows and shit.”

“Shut up, Lou.” Liam said not taking his eyes away from Zayn.

“Ugh. Really.” Louis rolls his eyes and searches the telly for an interesting channel. “So, to change the topic, what are we watching tonight? No Liam, please, for the umpteenth time we are not watching those stupid superhero movies.”

“They are not stupid!” Liam argued. “They’re quite amazing, right Zayn?”

“Yeah.” Zayn replied without much of a thought.

“Geeks. What are we watching?”

“How about… Garfield?” Zayn provided which earned an instinctive ‘no’ from Louis.

“Harry Potter?” Liam offered.

“Guys, you have no idea how many times I’ve watched those. Curly always wants to role play as Harry Potter after I agree to watch those movies.”

“Role play? Ohh, kinky.” Zayn teased. Louis turned to him with a poker face.

“How about Safe Haven?” Liam inserts to stop Louis from making another sassy comeback.

“Is that the Nicholas Sparks?” Louis asks, cocking an eyebrow at Liam.

“Yeah. Just bought the DVD. I also made sure to bring some more.” Liam replied.

“Let me see through it.”

“Sure, here.”

~

“Dinner’s ready!” Niall’s voice announced from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Liam called out as he grabbed Zayn’s hand and pulled him from his seat.

“Finally. These two lovebirds will be the death of me, I swear.” Louis said as he enters the dining room dramatically.

“Really, Lou? I think they’re cute.” Harry replied, smiling at the couple.

“Sadly, Harry, I have to agree with Louis right now. They may be cute but I swear it’s sickening sometimes.” Niall shrugged as he sat down.

“There’s my boy.” Louis says, sitting beside Niall and pulling him in a side hug.

“Whatever, Louis.” Zayn snapped playfully, sticking out his tongue.

“Okay guys, let’s just eat.” Harry told them finally putting down the plate of steak.

Niall quickly got a piece for himself and took a bite. “Harry, these are like heaven mate!”

“Thanks, Niall.” Harry chuckled.

“I’m officially hiring you as our cook at our flat, Harry.” Liam said.

“He’s my cook, Liam. No stealing!” Louis cries out. “Besides, only Harry cleans in this house. He’s also my personal vacuum cleaner.” He adds, making them all laugh and Harry gave him a tight smile. So what if he loves cleaning?

“I clean this house every time because you make a mess of it every second, Lou.” Harry argues, knitting his eyebrows together.

“It’s not necessary to always keep everything clean, Harry.” Louis interjects.

“Here we go again, World War III.” Niall mutters, making Liam and Zayn snicker in agreement.

“What is around you reflects who you are, Tomlinson.” Harry lectures, pointing the fork towards Louis direction who’s now rolling his eyes and flips his hands.

“Really, now, Styles?” Louis asks, clearly irritated by the looks on his face.

“Guys.” Liam tries to butt in but he’s not given attention by both of the boys even a little bit.

“At least I try to make our home a tad presentable.” Harry says, lowly.

“Whatever, clean freak.” Louis snapped.

“Okay, Lou, Harry, stop it, yeah? We’re in front of the food here. We only get together on nights like this so, let’s try not to ruin it?” Niall spoke up and that hushed both Harry and Louis.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed and sorry while Louis, well being Louis, he just shrugged and sent one last glare towards the curly haired boy.

~

Harry is infuriated.

Nope. That will be the understatement of the year.

He needs to come up with something to get back with his now frenemy. Childish? No. Not at all because as far as he knows, Louis’ antics may be funny to others but not to him.

Think.

Think.

Harry smirked in the middle of the boring conversation of the movie he didn’t even mind to know the title because of his irritation.

“The movie’s a bit—okay maybe all shitty, mate.” Louis said. Apparently, Harry’s not the only one who thinks that.

“Although it frustrates me to agree with Louis here, I have to agree, Li. Sorry.” Harry shoots an apologetic glance towards Liam.

“’S alright. I think it’s bad too.” Liam smiles. _This is it_ , Harry thinks.

“Hey, Louis?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I just came to the conclusion that…you are the oldest,” Harry drawled out.

“Wow, Harry, really. Mind-blown here mate. Surprise, surprise!” Louis laughed and the others joined in. Although it makes Harry edgy, he laughs too. He’ll have the final of it anyways.

“But, you’re the shortest.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the update took so long. Too busy with school and the internet's on/off.  
> So there will be swearing so if you can't take it don't read this. It's only a few though so yeah.  
> Enjoy readiiiing :)  
> ~leedsome xx

“Why would you even say that?” Louis asked, scandalized, after a beat of silence.

“I don’t know, as I said, I just realized it. Came to me, hit me like a bullet train. Woosh.” Harry said, shrugging a bit. Louis looked at him with narrowed eyes and creased eyebrows. Harry shot him an innocent look.

“You’re right, Harry! Hey let’s all stand up.” Niall told them, laughing a bit. Liam and Zayn got up, a little reluctant because of their too comfortable positions on Louis’ bed. Harry complied almost too eagerly that raised Louis’ suspicion. Louis didn’t even bat an eyelash or move from where he is sitting. He’s stubborn and proud of it. He’ll not stand up, no he won’t do that. Of course he knows he’s the shortest but—no he still won’t prove Harry right just like that. No way in hell, mate.

“Well?” Harry asked Louis in a mocking tone. Louis glared again, and then questions himself why and how does he even put up with Harry everyday and live—LIVE with him.

“What?” Louis asked in a restrained voice.

“Don’t just sit there, babe. Stand up!” Harry winked, much to Louis’ irritation.

“First, don’t call me babe. Second, my position is too comfy and I’m too lazy to mind standing up.” Louis replied casually.

“Oh, come on… _babe_.”

That’s it, Louis decides, he stood up and faced Harry, their noses only about an inch or two.

“Oh my god, mate. You really are the shortest! I didn’t realize that until now.” Liam chuckled and the others joined him except Louis.

“Well, if you’re with him most of the time, you’ll realize it sooner. I took it in when I asked him to get the can of green peas at the top shelf and he’s already standing on tiptoes and he still can’t reach it.” Harry told the others and they all laughed.

“S-shut up. I reached it!” And for the first time, Louis is tomato-red and he stammered. He just stammered and Harry felt amused and proud of himself. He even mentally patted his head.

“Yeah you did, when you grabbed a chair and stood on it.” Harry replies, grinning.

“I should’ve—haha—seen that.” Zayn lets out, Liam joining him in laughter.

“Maybe we should get him a little ladder or something?” Liam suggested and wow, this is the first time he joined at something like this, making Zayn give him an amused look before joining Harry and Niall in the laughing spree.

“It’s really cute to be short, Lou.” Niall said trying to soothe Louis, Louis’ eyes seems to lighten up a bit. “But it’s funny though, you know with the uh, ‘oldest is the shortest’ thing.” And the rest laughed, earning a glare from Louis.

“So what?” Louis countered but Niall laughed harder.

“You are blushing, mate.” Zayn commented, amused. “Louis Tomlinson is blushing, oh god am I dreaming? Slap me Liam (“I won’t” replied Liam)... This is it the apocalypse oh-woah.” He sang.

“I am not.” Louis denied, feeling the heat creeping up his body to his face especially on his cheeks. So maybe he is indeed blushing, but a little denial won’t hurt, right? Right?

“Yes you are, don’t even try to deny. Give it up, Tomlinson.” Harry smirked. _Fucking smirked._ Louis’ now pretty and entirely sure he’s red but now, for an entirely different reason.

“Remind me again why you’re my best mate and I live with you?” Louis asks as he realizes diverting this topic will help better start now.

“First, because I cook for you, do things for you because you are too lazy to do it for yourself and you love me. Second, you can’t pay the rent by yourself.” Harry replies, but then he narrows his eyes, puts a hand under his chin. “And,” he pulls out, “I can reach things for you that you can’t reach.”

That’s it. There’s no way to hide from this shit.

“Harry, this…is the…hahaha…first time you’ve ever been that…funny.” Zayn says, gasping for air and holding to Liam for his dear life.

“It’s alright Lou. Let’s just do something else yeah?” Liam told the others, finally sensing Louis’ discomfort. Louis’ ego is hurt, guys. What do you expect? And, thank everything for someone like Liam Payne to save him from the depths of betrayal and pain.

“Yeah.” Louis weakly nodded, managing a smile at Liam. He spared a glance at Harry and he’s smiling in an evil kind of way and Louis hates it. He definitely hates Harry right now. He raised his eyebrows and put a hand on his waist. Two can play this game.

“Love yah, Lou.” Harry mouthed playfully.

“This is not over yet Styles. You’ll pay for this soon.” Louis mutters, as he walked towards Harry, patting his shoulder.

“Oh, I’m sure Louis.” Harry replied.

“Let’s just have a drink guys.” Niall said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. It was a good idea for Louis though but—

“But we have work tomorrow.” Harry said. Okay that was what Louis was about to say.

“Oh, right, sorry I can’t keep up with your Monday-Wednesday-Friday-Sunday schedule. In case you haven’t noticed, I am too lazy to look up the calendar. Who works on Sundays anyway?” Niall rolls his eyes, making Liam and Zayn chuckle.

“You’re not too lazy Ni. You just can’t go to the calendar because you trip every step of the way.” Louis told nonchalantly like what he stated was a fact and never to be countered by anybody on this earth, or, well, on this whole bloody universe because he can. And because he’s Louis Tomlinson.

“I do not.” Niall protested but the blush on his cheeks are pretty visible and obvious.

“Yes, you do.” Louis told him, pointedly. “How about let’s make a mess of the neighbours? Ring the doorbell then hide and when they come out throw water balloons at ‘em. Those neighbours are pricks anyways. They’re really loud.” Louis makes a face then imitates them “Fuck yeah right there unh!”

“That’s a bad idea Louis. We’ll get in trouble again and it will lead to—” Liam tries.

“Trouble. Again.”

“Yes, Louis, Trouble.” Liam said, clearly reprimanding Louis.

“Then what will we do now?” Zayn asked.

“Let’s just watch another flick.” Harry suggested. Liam just nodded. Niall sighs and gets up to prepare another round of popcorn. Louis groans, putting his hands on his face. Zayn just shrugged. “Rise of the Guardians?”

Louis turned at him with a smile. Okay, maybe Harry’s still his best mate and he probably knows the ways to lighten up Louis’ mood.

“Never gets old.” Louis replied with a side grin.

~

Louis woke up with a start because—well because of the stupid fucking light that startles him enough to make him fall out of bed.

“Rise and shine.” Liam says, a little trace of tiredness in his voice. Louis looked around and saw the four of them tangled together and Liam holding the blinds up making Harry stir. Niall groans and Zayn, being Zayn, didn’t even flinch at the harsh light. Louis remembers everything that happened last night. Harry gonna get what he signed up for. No one messes up with Louis.

“You’re still here.” Was Louis’ first words.

“Yeah. Must have slept halfway through Brave, I woke up with the telly still on. I’m going to watch that again. I don’t quite remember if I saw the ending.” Liam shrugged as he shakes both Zayn and Niall. “You’ve got work today yeah?”

“Yep. Working on Sundays.” Louis sighs as he lets himself slump again on the bed.

“Get up, you. Harry, get up too. You wouldn’t want to be late for work with your monster boss there.” Liam reminds them. “And, you can’t afford to lose a job now. You’ll have to pay the rent here, so.”

“Yeah I get it.” Louis grumbled. He turned to face Harry’s sleeping form and smiled a little. Oh, he’s going to have revenge alright.

“What are you thinking, Tomlinson?” Liam asked with a mixture of accuse and suspicion in his eyes.

“Oh, Liam don’t worry. I’m just going to wash my face—wait, are you cooking?” Louis asks, suddenly alarmed. “I think your bacons are black by now.”

“Shit, I’ll be right back. Wake them up.” Liam calls as he dashed out the door. Louis got up and went to the bathroom. He opened the faucet and cupped his hands to wash his face. After drying up, he grabbed a tiny glass container and filled it with water. He sneaked again to the bedroom and with a final smirk, he woke up Harry with splashing water on his face. The startled noise from Harry woke Niall and Zayn too.

“What was that for?!” Harry asked, narrowing his eyes at Louis, making Louis break into fits of laughter.

“Keep it down, mate.” Zayn grumbled, pulling the covers up his shoulders and slips into slumber again. Niall is rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he tries to slither out of the bed.

“Who wakes up at this bloody hour?” Niall complains but strides out the bedroom, probably smelling Liam’s newly set bacons that replaced the burnt ones.

“Be careful on your way, Ni. Don’t want you tripping ‘cause of excitement for breakfast!” Louis calls out with a chuckle. He can already picture Niall blushing and keeping his steps even. Louis’ focus went back to Harry when he made a sound that can be deciphered as a moan. Harry’s wiping his face with the blanket.

“I hate you.” Harry says, although Louis knows for sure (he is entirely sure, mind you) that Harry doesn’t mean it at all.

The thought of it made Louis laugh again.

“Nice try Styles, you love me with all your heart.” Louis said in a ‘this is a fact’ tone.

“Whatever, Tomlinson. Now get your arse up, I can’t get up, your bum is blocking the way.” Harry dismisses and pushed Louis away playfully.

“My bum says ‘fuck off’”

 

~

 

“Good Morning Harry.” Liam greeted as both Louis and Harry went to the dining table.

“’Morning, Li.” Harry replied with a small smile. Louis sits beside Niall again just to make the blonde blush.

“Good food?” Louis asks Niall who’s munching away Liam’s cooking.

“Yeah.” Niall supplies.

“Liam almost burned our flat, H. Do you know that?” Louis said, pointing at Liam with a can-you-believe-this-guy look on Harry.

“Next time, I won’t ever cook breakfast for you guys.” Liam says, pouting.

“Oh come on mate, I’ll teach you how to cook better. I heard Zayn likes it when someone cooks for him.” Harry smirks at Liam’s embarrassed look.

“Speaking of Zayn,” Liam started after clearing his throat awkwardly “He’s still asleep isn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Harry replies, taking a strip of bacon and an egg.

“What, Li? Planning on giving Zayn a “Wake up, love” blowjob?” Louis asks, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The boy can’t really filter his mouth that much, sorry.

“I certainly didn’t want to hear that.” Niall piped up making a ‘disgusted’ look.

“Piss off.” Liam sticks out his tongue and dashes out of sight into the bedroom.

“We should really take a flat together, the five of us. I could get used to it.” Louis said, shrugging.

“Only you would enjoy it because you get to pick on us.” Harry replied.

“True, that.” Louis said, agreeing to Harry.

“Most accurate thing on Earth H.” Niall chuckles with his mouth still full.

“Hey! Who told you to team up with each other? Niall, I thought you were my boy? Partners in crime ‘til the end? You hurt me, Ni. This is so, so unfair.” Louis complains like the drama queen he is.

“Really, what an overly reacting royalty. Louis, I team up with the bigger guys and since you’re the shortest, I’m teaming up with Harry.” Niall says, making harry laugh really loud.

So this will be a thing now.

Louis hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave comments !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after the long busy week at school here I am after my chemistry exam :))  
> FINALLY IT'S DONE WOOO FOR ME  
> also, I didn't edit this so yeah sorry for the mistakes  
> Anyways, enjoy :)

 

~

 

The rest left Harry and Louis’ flat after breakfast, leaving the two comfortably taking a ‘just twenty more minutes before I take a bath’ rest on the couch.

 

“I honestly don’t wanna work today.” Louis said exasperated.

 

“Me too, Lou but we have to. You know that right?” Harry sighs as he drinks his milk from his sky blue cup with a huge letter ‘H’ written in light orange ink. Louis has a matching one, which is green (he wanted it to be pink but Harry’s the one buying and he hates pink. Really, why would Louis pick a pink one? Harry knows he might not be the straightest guy in the world because of course they’ve talked about it, but—pink?) with a yellow imprint of a large letter ‘L’.

 

“Why do you like drinking that when you have tea and coffee around?” Louis asks.

 

“I don’t know. I like it. Besides, you love the tea and you always crave for more, so.” Harry explains.

 

“Milk is disgusting as fuck.” Louis mutters and Harry rolls his eyes, ignoring him.

 

The sun shed its light through the windows of the house giving warmth to both Harry and Louis. Louis curls his toes to feel it more. It’s a beautiful day, Louis admits to himself, but it sure will be shitty once they both got to work. What a waste of a perfect weather.

 

“Fifteen more minutes.” Harry says, absent-mindedly.“Oh fuck off. Don’t remind me.” Louis replied, slumping more on the couch.

 

“Language, Tomlinson.” Harry reminds him. It meant to sound stern and all but it came out of Harry’s lips with a bubble of laughter. Louis chuckles with him.

 

“No shit.” Louis said, making Harry glare at him fondly (if that’s humanely possible. Okay maybe it is—for Harry that is).

 

“You’re such an ass.” Harry snickered.“Whatever. I wonder how you get up with that huge bum, you know, with your short legs and all.” Harry says, serioupsly then he broke into fits of laughter.

 

“Ha-ha, Styles.” Louis snaps, making Harry chuckle a bit more. “Hey is that your phone ringing?”

 

“Yeah, wait up.” Harry stood up from where he is sitting to fetch his phone on the kitchen counter.

 

“Hey Niall. What’s up?” Harry chirps as he answered the phone.

 

“ _Uh, hi Harry. Don’t get mad?”_ Niall says from the other side o the line.

 

“Niall, I never get mad at you, all of the other boys hardly—”

 

“ _Imighthavechangethetimeonyourclockthirtyminutesearlierlastnight_.” Niall tells in a rush.

 

“I’m sorry what?” Harry asks, not understanding what Niall just said.

 

“ _Eh, you’ll get maaaad._ ” Niall whined.

 

“Just say it Niall. Promise that I won’t get mad at you.” Harry assured

 

“ _Okay, I might have changed the time on your clock thirty minutes earlier last night_?”

 

“WHAT?” Harry yells,

 

“ _Sorry_.” Niall apologizes.

 

“What’s it Harry?” Louis calls out.

 

“SHIT.” Harry cuts the call and rushes towards Louis. The older boy looked at him with inquisitive eyes. Harry checked the time on his phone. “FUCK.”

 

“Whoa, now the language law is forgotten by the maker himself.”

 

“Shut up, we are so late. Niall changed the time thirty minutes earlier we’re late and SCREWED NOW GET UP AND TAKE A BATH!”

 

Louis didn’t even wait for Harry to finish because by the time he heard the ‘late’ part he already, frantically, dashed to the bathroom to get ready.

 

~

 

“You’re late...again. You’re lucky I'm still paying you. Go on fuckers. The least you can do is join the other pricks to make something good happen.” The store owner, Ms Castro said, waving her hands wildly clearly dismissing Louis and Harry. She went back to her office at one of the back rooms.

 

“Hey, sorry about that, guys.” the attendant at the cashier, Cher, told them. Next to her was Ed who's busy fixing the items by the counter

 

“Hi guys. Oh, don’t worry about it. Quite used to it by now.”Harry says but the grumbling in his voice says otherwise.

 

“Well, if our boss wasn't such a bitch, then maybe I'll be glad on working here. Hi to you too, Cher, Ed.”

 

“Hiya Lou, Harry.” the soft ginger haired boy, Ed said and Cher waved at them (or salute at them whatever you want to call it)

 

“Well, what’s up for us today?” Harry asks, stretching his arms, making Louis snort.

 

“Better help us arranging the goods before the monster comes back here from her lonely, shitty place she loves to call her office.” Cher told them with a smirk.

 

“I never ever wonder why I chose you to be one of my friends Cher.” Louis replies, before getting to the stock room with Harry tagging along.

 

“Same goes for you Lou!” Cher calls out with a grin.

 

“Let’s go get to work!” Louis says, putting an arm around Harry’s broad shoulders.

 

~

 

“It’s so hot here.” Louis grumbles as he finds the box of canned goods to sort out at the shelves later. It’s an hour after their lunch break and the hot weather is taking its toll.

 

“I know. I think the air conditioning unit broke down again.” Harry says, shrugging. Sweat trickling down his forehead.

 

“Again? I wonder how the products here aren’t spoiled yet. Next time I work in a grocery store, I’m applying as a cashier.” Louis ranted, roaming his eyes around still looking for the box. “Oh god, there it is.”

 

“Whoa, that’s way up high, Lou.” Harry says slowly, smirking as the words were formed at his mouth.

 

“I can reach it.” Louis replies pointedly. He goes near the shelf and put his hands on his waist. Okay maybe he can’t reach it but he can try—he will try, ‘cause if he did reached that stupid box (how did it end up there anyway?), it will wipe the stupid smirk Harry has on his face.

 

“Oh really? Want a lift?” Harry wiggles his eyebrows and oh, Louis is pissed off right now.

 

“I don’t need your help.” Louis snapped, huffing air out of his nose.

 

“Oh, come on little Lou Lou.” Harry sang, making Louis mentally kill his best friend.

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Whatever. Go on, ‘lil Lou, prove yourself.” Harry said, chuckling a bit and for that, he earned a solid glare from Louis. The box was high above so Louis reached out his arms to try and grab it but of course he didn’t succeed much to Harry’s smugness. Louis then decided to stand on tiptoes making him wobble a bit and almost fell over.

 

“Careful.” Harry warned him, getting closer to Louis.

 

“Go away I can do this.” And in one final try, Louis lost his balance and fell over backwards. Good thing Harry’s right there to catch him, although they both fell over.

 

“Ow, my leg.” Harry grunts at Louis who’s sitting on his leg.

 

“Sorry.” Louis says, flushing as he gets up. Harry followed suit and went over the shelf to grab the box.

 

“Here. You could’ve accepted my help earlier.” Harry says. He should be frowning but Louis can see that bright smile on Harry’s face.

 

“I guess so.” Louis replies almost too quietly that he thinks Harry didn’t quite catch it. Harry ruffled his hair and gestured for him to follow. “Hey, that’s my hair.” Louis says, and it comes out with fondness.

 

“Of course it is ‘lil Lou. I am quite aware.”

 

“I told you not to call me that.” Louis says, irritation coming back slowly.

 

“But I like you call you that. Heh, Little Lou.” Harry replies, mockingly. Louis hates it.

 

“What’s with the ‘little’?” Louis asks, narrowing his eyes.

 

“I don’t know but I really think you know the answer to your question.”

 

“Stop it. Just—don’t call me that.”

 

“Okay whatever you say…’lil Lou.” And with that Harry walked towards the aisle he’s assigned to chuckling.

 

~

 

“Ah, finally, we can go home.” Cher says, stretching his arms and yawned.

 

“Yeah. It’s a tiring day. I just wanna grab a pizza after this before crashing to my place.” Ed says, smiling.

 

“Well then, see you tomorrow then?” Harry told them.

 

“Ugh, yeah. Bye then!” Cher said. Harry said a ‘bye’ and Louis weakly smiled and waved at her. She looked at him with questioning eyes but since she’s Cher and he’s Louis, she decided not to push it. Cher waved as she made her way to her apartment. Ed followed at the opposite direction with a hug for Louis and Harry.

 

“Hey, Lou, let’s stop by the café two blocks from our home yeah?” Harry asks, nudging Louis slightly. Louis simply nodded and started walking off.

 

“Louis, wait.” Harry says after a second or so of staring at the back of Louis’ head. Louis slowed down just in time for Harry to catch up. “What’s with the storm clouds?”

 

“I don’t know but I really think you know the answer to your question.” Louis says, imitating and looking over Harry.

 

“Huh?” Harry questions and Louis used Harry’s dazed self to walk away. “Hey! Wait up!” Harry calls as he jogs to Louis.

 

~

 

The glass door opens with a clink from the bell. Harry went to an empty table and sat right at the chair, exhaustion clear on his face.

 

“What do you want? My treat.” Harry says with an easy smile. Louis didn’t even blinked—he just stared at the boy without an expression. “Louis?”

 

“I’m good, Harry.” Louis says, averting his eyes towards the glass wall. People from the streets looked busy. Children with parents, luring over toy shops from the other side of the street, lovers leaning to each other on the benches.

 

“Well, I’m off to get my order then?” Harry asks, still clinging to the fact that maybe Louis would want something.

 

“Go ahead. I’m not your keeper or something.”

 

“Okay.” Harry walked silently towards the end of the queue beside the counter.

 

Louis doesn’t know why but he hates it when he sees it. A very fit guy just went next to Harry and he’s clearly flirting with the fucker. The said guy was wearing a beanie and a tank top showing his biceps. He’s brunette with light brown eyes. Louis grabs his phone and checks if there’s wi-fi. Nope. There’s none. So he asks one of the crew about it who passes by and really tried to ignore Harry’s boom of laughter.

 

“Sorry sir but the wi-fi has problems right now. I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.” And with that Louis sends her off with a ‘thanks’ and smile. After a beat or two, Harry came sliding into the chair opposite Louis smoothly and a giant grin plastered on his face.

 

“Really sure you don’t wanna grab something?” Harry asks, after taking a sip at his frappe.

 

“No. Where’s your lover boy?”

 

“Who?” Harry asks.

 

“Your lover boy. Brunette in a tank top?” Louis elaborates. Harry’s eyes lighten up in recognition.

 

“Oh, him?” Harry says, fondly (Louis is irritated by that aforementioned fact). “He’s just a…friend.”

 

“You have friends besides us?” Louis asks, disbelief on every inch of those words.

 

“Of course, Lou.” Harry replies like it’s a fact. “He’s fit isn’t he?”

 

“Well at least you could tell me you have a ‘fit’ friend beside Liam, Zayn, or Niall.” Louis huffs.

 

“Oh come on. What’s the big deal? You’re so uh, off today.” Harry tells Louis.

 

“Oh don’t act like you don’t know. Oh, and by the way I’m off to our flat. Lover boy is currently sending heart eyes at you. Don’t get too loud I’ll be on my room when you get home.”

 

Harry was left there confused and baffled.

 

~

 

“Louis, open up!” Harry calls out outside Louis’ room. Still no answer. This leaves Harry with no choice. Louis might have heard the sound made by a set of keys dangling because he made a grunt that sounded like ‘don’t you fucking dare Harry’.

 

“Have you even learned the meaning of ‘privacy’?” Louis asks when Harry opens the door. There’s no anger there. Just tiredness. He’s facing the wall as his body lay down curled on the bed. “Where’s your lover boy?”

 

“You won’t open up and also, forget about him.” Harry says, sitting next to Louis on the bed. Louis can feel Harry’s movements and soon enough an arm wrapped around Louis. “and most of all, just so you know, you’re the fittest friend I’ve ever had.”

 

Louis may or may not melted on those words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it!  
> What ya thinkk?  
> Comment?   
> Love yah lots xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter uppp :) [no editing bc busy but I hope it's alright.]  
> enjoy~

Louis woke up with the irritating shuffling beside him “whtefkgway” he grumbles as he turns to see Harry

“Oh you're awake. Want to help me prepare breakfast?” Harry asks with a smile (is that even legal? And does that smile leave his lips?), rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He took Louis' movements (he's currently curling up more and grabbing the sheets over his head) as a no. “Okay then.” after that, Louis hears the click of the doorknob.

Louis has no idea why he chose to follow Harry exactly five minutes after he disappeared behind the door against the heavenly comfort of his cold soft bed. Louis has no idea why he end up sliding up to the stool next to the kitchen island  with a loud yawn to announce his presence . Maybe because of the food, Louis thought. (Or maybe it's the dimples and stupid curls but Louis completely banished the idea before it is processed by his mind.)

“Oh hey Louis, want to taste it?” Harry asks holding out a bowl of pancake batter that he's mixing with a wooden spoon.

“It's not yet mixed well. Mix iiiit.” Louis pouts. Harry’s chuckle echoed around the kitchen.

“Stop doing that. You act like a child, 'Lil Lou really fits you.” Harry says.

“It's too early for me to hear that. Don’t call me that” Louis replies and it comes out like a whine.

“See? You're whining. Like a child. You’re short and acts like a child so 'Lil Lou fits you.” Harry is enjoying this.

“I don't act like a child.” Louis crosses his arms around his chest. Harry pointed at him with a smirk.

“You don't call that childi-” Harry was stopped as flour hits his face and Louis' laughter boomed with pure cheerfulness.

“Now you started it!” Harry shouts after a giggling Louis opposite him. Harry wiped his face with his shirt, letting a small part of his stomach shown.

“You started it” Louis says, sticking out his tongue. He watches as Harry took a dip at the pancake batter bowl. He watched it with horror in his eyes. “Oh no you won't.”

“Yes I will! ” Harry exclaims as he runs after Louis who's screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Hah, I will catch you!” Harry says making Louis cry “Nooooo!”

Louis was caught at his arm which made him fall on Harry on the floor (déjà vu?). Louis tries to wiggle but Harry’s ,well, taller and has bigger hands so he ends up being rolled on the floor with Harry on top of him.

“This won't ever happen again, Harry.” Louis says with a straight face.

“What? Me on top of you?”Harry asks.

“Yes. You on top of me.” Louis agrees.

“Well if this won't happen again then I might as well take this chance.” Harry said as he got closer to Louis.

“Get off me.” Louis says but then when Harry starts giggling, he joined in.

“Not until I do this.” Harry replies and before Louis knows it,

Harry puts the pancake batter on his fingers on Louis' nose tip. They stared at each other with fondness in their eyes. Harry chuckles as Louis tries to squirm out of his grip and finally he let up and stood up. He offers his hand to Louis which he took.

“Well let's start cooking now shall we? We certainly don't want to be late again.” Harry tells Louis.

~

 “Got the keys?” Harry asks before closing the door, just to be sure they won't be locked out of their flat again (they don't want another scene like that one time when they forgot their keys inside and they have to wait for solid four hours with sixteen phone calls and twenty text messages before they can enter their flat.)

“Yup. Safely stuffed inside my pocket, see?” Louis says getting the set of keys inside his front pocket.

“Alright, we're safe to go.” Harry says as he locks the door of their flat. It's Monday and not like they had expected, London is not quite as packed like normal Mondays. There are several people still, but you can pinpoint the difference of it. Harry walked side by side with Louis with a lazy grin on his lips.

“Still quite early, yeah?” Louis asks, bumping his body to Harry's.

“Yeah. I really think waking up early should be illegal.” Harry agrees.

“Go tell that to Liam.”Louis replies with a snort.

“Wouldn't dream of it.” Harry says.

“He's such a worrywart. Seriously.”

“But I bet you and Zayn might be in jail by now without him, you know?”Harry reminds him.

“Well yeah, maybe.” Louis said, shrugging.

“Oh my god, look at that dog, Lou!” Harry says brightly at the dog at one of their neighbour’s garden.

“It’s huge Harry. It’s bitey.” Louis replies, nervously.

“Well, let’s check it ou-” the dog barked really angrily at Harry and ran after them. Louis and Harry screamed their lungs out.

“Ahhhh!” Louis shrieks as the dog gains its speed towards them.

“Paul! PAUL!!” Harry calls out at the huge man who’s busy cleaning up his doorstep.

“Harry?” the man, Paul, said.

“’M GONNA BORROW YOUR BIKE!”

“Wait—what?”

“LATER! Louis hop on!” Harry rode on the bicycle and Louis stood at the metal that holds the wheel at the back. He grips Harry’s shoulder tightly.

“It’s coming Harry!” Louis screams frantically that even at this point, Harry chuckles.

“Hold on tight!” Harry replies and they made their way quickly through the small crowd with a couple of ‘dings’ from the bike and ‘excuse me’s’ from Louis.

“That was fun.” Harry says Louis, slightly sparing a glance at him from above.

“Oi, watch out. Never leave your sight from the road, Styles. This is why you never passed your driving test. And as much as I hate to say this, it was quite fun.” Louis says.

“You always have fun with me, Lou. Admit it.” Harry tells Louis mockingly.

“Well, Harry, you’re a keeper. And you, my friend, is a good cook and you clean my room, so.” Louis shrugs.

“I said fun, not your personal maid.” Harry replies, the smile sounded on his words.

“Well, if we’re talking about your jokes now,” Louis draws out with a grin.

“They are funny, Louis. You just don’t have sense of humour in your being. Niall laughs at my jokes.” Harry argues.

“Babe, hasn’t it come to you that Niall laughs at everything? And I have sense of humour and I’m good at giving jokes.” Louis replies coolly.

“I hate you.” Harry says.

“I love you too.”

~

“What’s with the bike?” Cher asks as Harry and Louis walked into the shop.

“Dog chases, oh you know normal stuff.” Louis replies with a sigh.

“A dog chased you?” Ed said, grinning.

“Yeah. I thought it was friendly but then it barked at us and it chased us and I had to borrow Paul’s bike and the dog chased us halfway through here.” Harry explains.

“That is a story I would relieve every time.” Ed says, laughing.

“Ha-ha. And I would like to relieve in my good ‘ol days when you—” Louis starts.

“Oh no don’t even think about it.” Ed cuts him off before Louis can even continue.

“Fine. What’s up for us today?” Louis asks, leaning against the counter.

“Well, it’s you and I up in the stockroom Lou. Harry and Ed will man up the cash register.” Cher replied.

“Right. See you later honey bunch.” Louis calls out to Harry as he started making his way towards the stockroom.

~

“Oh my god, Tomlinson. That guy looks mighty fine.” Cher says in a hushed tone pointing at where Harry stood with a boy. Louis recognizes it as the exact same guy from yesterday. As of now, they are exchanging numbers.

“No he doesn’t.” Louis snaps, ignoring Cher’s coos at how ‘sweet’ Harry and that said boy are.

“But just, look at him. Harry’s completely head over heels, I think.” Cher replied with a happy sigh.

“No he isn’t.” Louis tells her with a glare.

“Whoa, Louis are you jealous?” Cher teases, nudging Louis a bit.

“And why would I be jealous, huh, Cher?” Louis asks with an eyebrow raised up.

“I don’t know maybe because deep inside you still have a crush on that curly haired kiddo.” Cher says in a matter-of-factly voice.

“I don’t—that was like four years ago.” Louis mumbles which made Cher smirk.

“I know you since your mum gave birth to you, Louis. You can’t hide anything from me. Specially your first love.” She sang the last part that made Louis roll his eyes. That fact was four years ago. Harry’s his best friend now and he’s quite contented with that (is he really?)

“Shut up. Get back to work or else Ms Castro will finally fire you.” Louis says, throwing a pack of marshmallow at her.

“She wouldn’t. I’m her favourite.” Cher replies proudly.

“Aside from Ed that is.” Louis said grinning.

“Of course aside Ed. That goody two shoes, never did something wrong.” Cher chuckles as she carefully arranged the Trolli packs at the shelf.

~

“Let’s go grab some lunch, yeah?” Harry offers at Louis who’s currently wiping his sweat with his arms.

“If you aren’t too busy, we could.” Louis says, tiredly.

“McDonald’s?” Harry asks, smiling at Louis.

“McDonald’s.” Louis confirmed and with a wave off from Ms Castro and an obscene wink from Cher, they made their way out of the store.

“Well, the store was pretty packed this Monday.” Harry starts off the conversation.

“Yeah. It is indeed.” Okay, Louis is not in the mood for long conversations right now so Harry stays quiet for about a minute until they reach the fast food restaurant.

“What do you want?” Harry asks as they lined up at the back of the line.

“Happy Meal. Get me a toy, Harry.” Louis replied.

“Alright, just wait for me at a table, yeah?” Harry said.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis nods and heads for an empty table at the back of the restaurant.

~

“Here’s your toy, Lou.” Harry said, grinning as he approached the table where Louis sat.

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis smiles as he opened the package of the Happy Meal.

“You really act like a child.” Harry muses.

“Well, it’s fun to be a child. You know, no worries and no problems.” Louis explains.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Harry, open up!” Louis demands as he pushes a french fry against Harry’s lips. Harry accepts the food and Louis chuckles.

“Well, let’s start eating then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, who's that boy?  
> haha hope you liked it!  
> comments?  
> p.s. I'll really try to give you longer updates on Christmas Vacation. I have exams coming up so, yeah :)  
> bear with meeee  
> luff yah


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update BUT GOOD NEWS! It's our Christmas break so... more time to write! YAY!  
> Hope you like this.  
> xx

“I am so full right now. I don’t want to go back.” Louis whines as he pats his tummy and made a glance at Harry who’s smiling at him.

“Me, too.” Harry paused for a bit. “Uh, you know the guy that you call my ‘lover boy’ the other day and perhaps you have seen him a while ago?”

“Yeah.” Louis replies with a hint of irritation in it.

“Well, he’s asking for us to hang out. Like watch movies, you know, that stuff.” Harry tells carefully.

“Go ahead. It’s not like I have a say in it.” Louis said, almost as a whisper.

“Of course you have, he’s asking us if he can come around our flat. He wants to hang out with us.” Harry explains.

“As I said, I don’t—wait, what?” Louis stops, confused.

“Louis, he’s Josh. Josh Devine? The old friend I’m talking about from Holmes Chapel? He just didn’t get the chance to so it yesterday because he just moved here so, yeah.”

“But he’s giving heart eyes to you. I thought, ”Louis pouts and Harry chuckles.

“He does that with everyone. If Liam has those permanent kind eyes, he’s got those, I don’t know, heart eyes every single time.” Harry says.

“Really?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry.

“Yup. Really.” Harry confirms, looking down at Louis.

~

“Finally, you came back. Had fun, huh?”  Cher asks, nudging Louis as they entered the store.

“Whatever. It’s your break now isn’t it?” Louis diverts with an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Yeah. We’re starving.” Cher says, dragging the last word out.

“We should try that new place where they sell the best steaks from what I heard three blocks from here.” Ed offers to Cher.

“There is a new place here and you didn’t even tell me? Friendship over Sheeran.” Harry says at Ed.

“Oops, might have slipped out of my mind to tell ya.” Ed replies apologetically.

“Never mind. Go on.” Harry says, dismissing the two.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Louis!” Cher calls out before completely closing the glass door.

“That girl is unbelievable.” Louis mutters with a shake of the head.

“Oh, tell me about it.” Harry agrees with a smile. “Let’s get to work then?”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want the monster to catch us doing nothing. What does she do in her lair anyways? Watch porn?” Louis asks as he slumps at the stool behind the counter.

“The world may never know.” Harry shrugs after laughing with Louis’ ideas.

~

“This is boring. Where’s Ed and Cher?” Louis groans.

“They’ve just left ten minutes ago.” Harry reminds him with a sigh.

“Oh my god look who’s coming!” Louis shouts, pointing at the door. Harry snaps his head to see who’s the person Louis’ talking about. He sees a flash of freshly dyed lilac hair peeking out of a snapback. The said guy enters with a frown.

“What’s on with your hair?” Harry asks.

“It’s a fucking dare, okay?” Niall frowns a bit more. “It doesn’t fit me. I look horrible!”

“It suits you Niall. Who dared you to do it anyways?” Harry assures the frowning boy.

“Oh you know. My mates from Nick’s shop. But mainly it was Michael’s idea.” Niall explains.

“I love those guys.” Louis commented.

“I do too, but they are weird most of the time.” Niall agrees. “So how are you lads?”

“We’re fine. Why aren’t you at that hipster’s store? Isn’t it working hours still?” Louis asks Niall.

“Well, I’m his favourite.” Niall replies proudly.

“Hey, I did not forget about you changing the time on our clock. We were so late!” Harry says, looking pointedly at Niall.

“Oh, right. I’m so sorry, yeah? I just forgot to, you know, change it back again. I was planning to but when Liam and Zayn dragged me out of the door with a donut hanging from my mouth.” Niall says apologetically.

“So you’re the one who ate my donuts in the fridge!” Louis’ eyes widened and pointed an accusing finger at Niall.

“I did.” Niall pouts and Louis can’t help but sigh and forgive him.

“Yeah, whatever.” Louis replies, sliding next to Niall and puts an arm at the taller boy.

“Hey, Ni, would you like to hang out with us later? My mate from my old place just came here. He wants to hang out with us. You can ask Liam and Zayn too.” Harry offers to Niall and of course, being Niall, he agreed right away.

“Will there be pizza and FIFA?” Niall asks. “Hey, that rhymes!” he added, putting a hand under his chin.

“There will be and yes that rhymes, Niall. Good job, good job.” Louis puts on a pity-this-boy-oh-god face.

“I’ll sure come with. I think those two won’t. They would sure love a night on their own without me. Seriously, I’m tired of Zayn and Liam’s midnight screams. They think they’re being discreet but they’re not!” Niall says with a huff.

“That must have been really bad times for you, Niall.” Louis told the guy.

“It is, yeah. Late at night you’ll hear ‘uh…yeah Zayn right there!’ and ‘Liam uh so close’.” Niall replies, imitating his two other friends.

“No need for that.” Harry says with a scrunch on his face.

“I thought you ship those two?” Niall asks, crossing his arms.

“They’re cute, alright, but I don’t wanna think about it. Move on. Back to the point.” Harry dismisses.

“Okay, so. Yeah I’ll be joining you. Who’s that mate of yours anyway?” Niall said.

“Josh. He’s a good lad. Been friends with him since I was small.” Harry replied.

“He gives everyone heart eyes.” Louis quipped, smiling a bit.

“Oh well, I’ll meet him later. I’ll just ring on your front door later. Gonna drop by the store first later. Oh and it’s not permanent.” Niall tells them.

“Huh? What’s not uh, permanent?” Louis asks.

“The lilac hair. It’s washable you see.” Niall supplies.

“Oh. But I love it. It makes your eyes a little bit calmer.” Harry tells him with a pout.

“No it doesn’t.” Niall interjects.

“It does.” Harry insists.

“Nope. I’m going to wash it off as soon as I go home.” Niall informs him.

“Keep it until morning! Please Ni?” and who can resist those pleading eyes of Harry?

“Alright, alright. I’m gonna go now. See you later.” Niall walks towards the door and halts. “Don’t do anything I would never do!” he adds with a bright smile and with that he’s gone.

“What’s with that phrase?” Harry turns to Louis who’s playing with Harry’s phone.

“I honestly don’t know Haz. And please don’t talk to me. I’m trying to beat my old record.” Louis replied.

“What game?” Harry asks.

“2Fuse.” Louis explains.

~

“Hey, I’m Josh Devine. You can call me Josh.” The boy in front of Louis said, smiling.

“I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you.” Louis replied casually. “Come in, Harry’s cooking back in the kitchen.”

“Right, thanks.” Josh tells him and slips inside Louis and Harry’s flat.

“Have a sit.” Louis offers as he plops down on the sofa.

“Thanks. It’s so…clean here.” Josh comments that made Louis laugh.

“It is. Harry is such a neat freak. He wouldn’t let this place a tad dirty.” Louis agrees after recovering from his fit of giggles.

“He’s like that ever since. He just has that urge to always keep things clean. It’s funny.” Josh chuckles and yeah, Louis likes this guy.

“Well, welcome to our home. You would love to meet our other mates whom we met at uni. Niall’s the only one who can come here. You’ll like him; he just gets to people like that.” Louis said, smiling.

“I bet he’s cool.” Josh muses.

“That he is.” Louis agrees.

“LOUIS OPEN UP!” a shout from outside caught both Louis and Josh’s attention.

“And here he is.” Louis announces. “IT’S OPEN!”

“Right, I’m really pissed at Zayn right now, he can’t even wait for me to go he wants to shag Liam so badly that he has to shove me—oh my god. Hi…there.” Niall stops as he caught someone else in the living room.

“Well, that was awkward. Hi, I’m Josh. You must be Niall?” Josh asks with a smile.

“Yeah. Niall Horan. That’s me.” Niall confirmed, cheeks tinged pink.

“Nice meeting you. I like your hair.” Josh said.

“What am I missing here? Oh hi Josh! Niall, you’re quite early.” Harry says emerging from the kitchen.

“Zayn can’t wait to get rid of me. What’s up for dinner?” Niall asked as Josh laughs at him, making Niall blush once again.

~

“Well that was fun.” Josh said to the other boys.

“It is. Hang out with us some time again?” Louis offers.

“Definitely.” Josh nods with a smile.

“Can I just sleep here? I might walk into Liam giving Zayn a BJ.” Niall made a fake puking sound which made the rest of them laugh.

“You have work tomorrow. You’ll be late if you slept here and get back tomorrow to get ready.” Harry reminds him.

“I hate it when you’re always right.” Niall mumbles with a frown.

“Well, we better get going then?” Josh asks Niall.

“Yeah. Let’s go. Bye!” Niall says.

“Bye. Be careful on your way.” Harry told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ya think?  
> :)  
> I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this was fast haha anyway, I hope you all like it :)

“Good morning, sweet cheeks!” Louis told Harry as he made his way behind Harry who’s busy rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and wrapped his hands around his torso.

“Oh, Lou, you’re up.” Harry says, smiling. “Good morning to you too.”

“’M hungry.” Louis pouts as he buried his head in Harry’s neck.

“Me too, but you see, we’re out of food.” Harry sighs, wrapping his own hands over Louis’.

“The irony.” Louis mutters.

“Huh?” Harry turns as Louis let go of him.

“You know. We work in a grocery yet we always forget to shop there for our stock of food and we always end up running out of food.” Louis explains. Harry smiles down at him and ruffles his hair.

“How about let’s visit the coffee shop Liam’s working at?” Harry suggests.

“That’s a coffee shop.” Louis tells him pointedly.

“They also sell tea and pastries. Liam told me.” Harry informs him.

“Let’s go then.” Louis said, tugging Harry’s wrist.

“Wait. I’m wearing nothing but my boxers.” Harry stopped him.

“As if you mind it.” Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

“Well, a bit. Also put on a beanie or at least comb your hair. Your hair is a mess.” Harry instructed him.

“They love sex hair, Harry.” Louis told him with a smirk.

“Go on, now Lou.” Harry pleaded as he’s now the one tugging Louis from the kitchen towards his room.

“I’ll borrow your beanie then.” Louis concedes as he stomps on his way towards Harry’s room, making Harry laugh.

“Yeah sure. Let me borrow yours!” Harry shouts as he entered Louis’ room. After grabbing Louis’ grey beanie, he went to his own room and found Louis already wearing his beanie and shirt.

“It’s my favourite shirt of yours, you know.” Louis explains.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Harry said, gesturing for Louis to follow him outside.

~

“Hey.” Harry greeted Liam who’s currently arranging the pastries with his back facing Louis and Harry. Liam turned with a bright smile. Only a couple or two are in the shop with steamy drinks since the shop is new and all.

“Hi boys. Here for breakfast, I suppose?” Liam asks, wiping his hands on his apron.

“Well, yeah. This guy here says you make tea aside from coffee. Good night last night eh?” Louis asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively which earned a chuckle beside him.

“Of course, we do sell tea.” Liam confirmed ignoring Louis’ last question. “Anything else?”

“Mine would be cappuccino and chocolate mousse cake.” Harry told Liam.

“How about you, Lou?” Liam asks.

“I’ll take uh, a croissant.” Louis said with a nod.

“That’ll be seven pounds.” Liam tells them.

“What? It’s not free?” Louis demanded putting his hands on his hips.

“I don’t run the shop, Lou. It’s not free. Pay up.” Liam insisted.

“Well, you asked me on this date, Styles. You pay up.” Louis said to Harry who sighed and fished his wallet from his pants’ pocket.

“You’re dating?!” Liam exclaimed with anticipation, removing his attention from the cash register.

“We always are.” Harry says.

“Well, then we’ll go find seats now. Just give it to us, yeah?” Louis asks and Liam nodded. Harry found a seat in the corner. Louis followed him and sat opposite Harry.

“You should wear like, something with high heels. You know, so you’ll feel tall.” Harry tells Louis as soon as he sat down.

“Not this again, Harry.” Louis says, irritation building up again.

“What?” Harry asks, innocent eyes with batting of eyelashes.

“Whatever. I’m gonna make our flat a real mess, Styles.” Louis warned and to his satisfaction, his words made Harry frown.

“You can’t and you won’t. If I have to tie you down, I will. The neighbours won’t even hear your protests because I’ll cover your mouth with a hanky.” Harry says.

“Oh, kinky.” Louis mutters with an annoying smile.

“I’m serious, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Here you go. Tea and croissant for Lou and cappuccino and chocolate mousse cake for Harry.” Liam announces as he places the food on the table. Liam sits down with them much to both Harry and Louis’ surprise.

“Aren’t you supposed to, like, work right now?” Harry asks.

“Well, I’m done arranging everything at the counter. It’s the baker’s time to work now. He’s new. I hope he’s doing fine. Besides, does it look that this place is packed? I can easily come over the counter once they appeared from the front door.” Liam explains.

“Now, now, isn’t that rule breaking of some sort. I’m so fucking proud of you man.” Louis pats Liam shoulders.

“Language.” Liam reminds him.

“Yeah. No need to remind me. So will you stare at us while eating?” Louis asked Liam with a raised eyebrow.

“No. I’m going to keep you company.”

“Suit yourself.” Louis tells him and started eating his croissant.

“This tastes really good. Your baker sure has skills.” Harry complimented.

“You are right, Harry. And, did you actually mix the tea? It’s really good.” Louis adds turning to Liam.

“That I did. I always buy some of the pastries here to bring home to Z and Niall. They love everything.” Liam tells them.

“Well then, Harry. We should always come here for breakfast.” Louis announces.

“Yes. Yes, we should. Oh my god, this cake really tastes good.”Harry said with a smile.

“Liam?” a voice called from the door separating the counter from the kitchen.

“Josh!” Harry and Louis shouts, simultaneously which earned a few glances from the other customers.

“You know him?” Liam asks.

“Of course, we do. He’s Harry’s childhood friend.” Louis explains.

“Lou, Harry. Good to see you here.” Josh greets them with a grin.

“Same to you. You work here?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I applied as a baker.” Josh verified.

“You’re the baker? You bake really well, man.” Louis compliments which made Josh blush.

“You never told me you know a certain Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson.” Liam accuses.

“You never asked. So it must be you that Niall’s talking about and Zayn must be the one visiting you on late afternoons?” Josh asked.

“That’s me and him. Wait—you know Niall?” Liam said.

“Yeah.” Josh nods.

“He’s the one who came on our flat last night to hang out that’s why Niall left you and Zayn to have a good night free of him.” Louis gave the details.

“I see.” Liam contemplates. “You should come to our Saturday nights. We all hang out at Louis and Harry’s place most of the time but sometimes the venue will be our flat.”

“Yeah, it becomes their flat when Harry says it’s too messy to be our place to do those nights.” Louis clarifies.

“Shut up.” Harry butts in.

“Niall invited me and of course, I will.” Josh agrees.

“It’s going to be awesome.” Louis tells him.

~

 

“That was one good breakfast we had, back there.” Harry says as Louis and he walks towards the park nearby. They just felt like going there. They never had enough time outside.

“It is.” Louis agreed. Just then a kid on a skateboard came and he almost crashed with harry. Good thing Louis pulled Harry in soon enough.

“Watch it.” Louis said, a bit angrily.

“It’s alright. Are you okay kid? Next time be careful okay?” Harry tells to the kid.

“I’m sorry. I will be careful next time. Sorry.” The kid apologizes and rushed off.

“Kids these days.”Louis mumbles with a frown.

“Oh come on, Lou. It happens.” Harry tells him.

“That kid almost gave me a heart attack.” Louis replied.

“I’ll not die if he crashed right at me. The worst thing that might happen to me is to get a bruise.” Harry said.

“I don’t want you to get hurt, is all.” Louis murmured.

“Aww, how sweet of you. That’s adorable.” Harry coos.

“I’m not adorable. I’m manly okay?” Louis argues.

“Whatever you say, Lou.” Harry smiles and wrapped his hand across Louis shoulder.

~

Louis sits at the first empty bench he sees. Harry sat down with him, earphones tucked in his ear.

“What’s song’s playing?” Louis asks, pulling out one of the buds and putting it on his ears. “What’s this?”

“It’s called ‘Take My Heart’ by Greyson Chance.” Harry informs him.

“It’s good.” Louis nods as he grabs Harry’s phone and scrolls through his songs. He hides the player and opens the camera app.

“Smile Harry!” Louis says as he snaps a photo of Harry.

“Hey! Delete that.” Harry frowns.

“Oh, come one you look cute here! You’ve got to send this to me later.” Louis tells him. “Come on let’s take pictures!” Louis tells him, setting the front camera and they took selfies which reached about 40 pictures on Harry’s camera roll.

“Oh, this one is gold! Set this as your home screen!” Louis pleaded.

“Yeah it is, sure wait.” Harry gets his phone and sets the photo of him and Louis as home screen.

“See?” Louis’ eyes crinkle with delight. He stared at it for a good ten seconds, smile never leaving his face.

“Let’s grab cotton candy!” Harry insisted pointing at a cart pulled by an old man who’s serving children and Louis got up with him.

“Seriously, Harry? It’s ten thirty in the morning, we just had breakfast and you want a cotton candy?” Louis asked him as if he’s being ridiculous. Harry turned into a puppy with the pout of his and pleading eyes. “Alright, alright.”

“You’ll pay up this time!” Harry tells him.

“Yeah, okay.” Louis went along with Harry’s plan. They approached the cart with Harry being all childish with the fact that he’s getting cotton candy.

“Two, please.” Louis tells the old man who’s wearing a bowtie and he looks really friendly.

“Coming up. What flavour?” the man asked.

“I want the strawberry one.” Harry tells Louis.

“Strawberry.” Louis replied to the man.

“Both?”

“Both.” Louis confirmed.

“This will take only a minute. The kids already bought all the ready strawberry flavoured ones.” The man said.

“No worries.” Harry assures.

“Nice weather isn’t it?” the man starts a conversation.

“Yeah, it is. Nice time to walk outdoors.” Harry replied.

“So, are you two boyfriends or?” the man asked, a hint of slyness on his voice.

“No, we’re best friends.” Louis tells him.

“Oh, I thought you two were together. I caught a glimpse of you two over that bench. You look really good together.” The man explains with disappointment. “Anyways, here is your cotton candy.”

“Thanks.” Louis and Harry tell the man and bid their goodbyes. They made their way to their bench again to see a little girl crying.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Harry asks, kneeling in front of the girl.

“My ice cream fell.” The girl whines as he hugs Harry and sobs.

“Here, take this cotton candy. Would that make you feel better?” Louis offers to the child. The girl looked up and Louis and nods shyly.

“Here you go. Stop crying, alright love?” Louis hands him the cotton candy with a smile.

“Thank you. I’m Cassie.” The girl told Louis.

“I’m Louis and this is Harry.” Louis replied. “Go and play with your friends, now. Just be careful handling that, okay?”

“Okay. It was nice meeting you, Louis and Harry.” She giggled.

“Now there’s a nice smile, off you go.” Louis tells her.

“Bye!” she called out, running towards the small playground.

“Bye!” Louis and Harry yelled back.

“That was nice of you.” Harry said to Louis. “Really nice.”

“Thanks. I’m just like that. I miss my sisters you know?” Louis replied with a small smile.

“I know. We’ll visit them soon, yeah? Let’s go home?”

“Lets.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> :)  
> HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> and also check out Greyson Chance! His songs are really nice :))  
> Twitter: @Hi_and_Oops and @leedsome but I mostly use the first one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's late? Haha I guess i've been too busy with the holidaysss  
> Anyways, here we are with the next chapter yaaay!  
> Hope ya like it :)))  
> ILY

“I want some pizza.” Harry announces as they walked through the streets back to their home.

“You just ate a cake and cotton candy and you’re still hungry?” Louis asked, looking at him with disbelief.

“It’s lunch time, Lou. Besides, we don’t have food at home remember?” Harry said with pleading eyes.

“And you lecture me on acting like a kid.” Louis replied, nudging Harry.

“At least I don’t have a height like yours.” Harry smirked.

“At least I don’t wear clothes like a farmer.” Louis sneered back.

“Hey, I don’t look like a farmer!” Harry protested.

“Ask Niall. He’ll probably back me up this time.” Louis tells him confidently.

“Little traitor.” Harry mumbles. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s waist.

“You look good anyways. So… the pizza you are talking about?”

~

**_From: Cherrrrrr!_ **

_Hey guys! Ed’s planning a bonfire 2nite! Wanna come? It’ll be fun. Bring Louis along : ) x_

“Who’s that?” Louis asked peering at Harry’s phone who just read a text from Cher.

“It’s from Cher. She said Ed’s having a bonfire tonight and she’s asking if we want to come.” Harry told Louis.

“Of course we will. Last month’s bonfire was crazy. It’s sick!” Louis replied smiling blissfully.

“That’s because you had the right amount of alcohol and you bugged me so much with that hell of a hangover of you.” Harry smacked Louis playfully at his shoulder.

“Ed got the best of the best. Niall agrees.” Louis tells him.

“Whatever. So we’re coming?” Harry asked again.

“I already said yes, young Harold.” Louis answered with a wink.

“Stop that. At least I’m taller than you.” Harry raised one of his eyebrows and smirked.

“Well, if we’re on again about that, I won’t talk to you again.” Louis warns him and Harry got behind Louis and wrapped his hands around Louis.

“Aww, come on. You call me a ‘clean freak’ all the time.” Harry chuckles. People were now staring at them. Because not only did they stopped walking, they stopped in the middle of the walk way.

“You’re hurting my ego!” Louis pouts, trying to disentangle Harry from him.

“But I like your height. It makes me entitled to call you ‘Lil Lou. My ‘Lil Lou.” Harry murmured against Louis' brown hair.

“Ugh, get off of me. They are staring at us and, we’re blocking the way.” Louis ordered and Harry reluctantly let go. He received a deathly glare from one of the people who got a bit ‘stranded’ because of their little scene so being Harry, he quickly told a ‘I’m truly sorry, miss. I promise it won’t happen again’ to the lady. Harry then got back to his phone and typed out a reply.

**_To: Cherrrrrr!_ **

_Count us in! : D What time is it anyway?_

“Harry. Harreeeey.” Louis called, pinching Harry’s sides.

“What.” Harry said in a clipped tone.

“Ehh, you’re mad at me.” Louis says, stopping and holding onto Harry’s wrist to stop him too.

“I’m not.” Harry denied. Louis pokes his cheeks where he knows the dimples came from.

“Yes, you are.” Louis replied.

“You’re the one who’s mad at me.” Harry says, looking at Louis.

“I’m not, okay? So put your smile on now. Come on. Show ‘em the dimples.” Louis poked Harry’s cheeks where the dimples

“You’re impossible.” Harry muttered smiling a little, glancing at his phone that just buzzed.

**_From: Cherrrrrr!_ **

_9 pm. I’ll jst meet u there at Ed’s house… U know where it is xx_

“I know.” Louis agreed, slinging his arm around Harry’s

**_To: Cherrrrrr!_ **

_Sure! C u there!_

~

“Guys, you made it!” Cher yelled as she opened the door, hugging Harry on her left arm and Louis on the right.

“Don’t get your knickers on a twist.” Louis said cheekily.

“You need to go at the backyard. Zayn and Liam are undressing each other mentally, I swear.” Cher told them, slapping her palm on his forehead.

“Ew.” Harry chuckled, following her inside.

“Exactly. Those two are sweeter than sugar and gooier than honey, whatever.” She agreed, flailing her hands on top of her head making Louis and Harry laugh. “Poor Niall, stuck with them in their flat. Doesn’t he complain?”

“Trust me he does.” Harry replied.

“All the time, to be quite honest. Poor little kid.” Louis added. They got to the glass door that leads to the backyard and as soon as they are outside, waves of greetings were thrown at them.

“Oh my god there you are! You would never believe—mff—hahaha!” Niall started then laughed and laugh. He’s always like that, laughter first before the story. He’s clutching his stomach with tears in his eyes.

“Hey guys.” Josh said.

“Oh, hey, you’re here!” Louis greets, sitting on a chair next to Josh. Harry followed suit with a ‘hi’ to Josh and sits with Louis. “Are you quite done laughing yet?” Louis turned to Niall as he subsides a little but then he laughed all over again with the question. He looks over Zayn and Liam (who’s currently kissing on the hammock) to greet them but, both him and Harry shared a look. Nope, better not.

“Hey, Ed! I was wondering where you are.” Harry greets Ed as he slips into the backyard with his guitar.

“Oh hi, Harry. Louis. Glad you made it. I just went to my room and got my guitar.” Ed explains with a slight shrug. “Is Niall trying to tell you about Josh’s unfortunate entrance?” and if Niall could laugh louder, he did.

“Josh here bumped into the glass door, thinking there’s nothing on the way.” Cher told them snickering. Louis and Harry both laughed. Louis put an arm around Josh, wiping away a tear with the other.

“That’s really unfortunate, yeah?” Josh smiled a bit despite the embarrassment.

“Really.” Harry agreed, smiling.

“It’s time for jamming and chips! Here’s the chips!” Niall called out, apparently recovering from his fit, and throws huge bags of chips on Louis and Harry, Cher and Ed, and Zayn and Liam. “Stop that guys, seriously.” Niall rolls his eyes at the lovebirds.

“Yeah, yeah. So what will we sing?” Zayn asks, talking for the first time since Harry and Louis arrived.

“Anything, what about you Josh?” Ed asks.

“I don’t really, uh, sing…so. But I play the drums.” Josh added, helpfully.

“Oh, Ed’s got a beat box. Wanna use it?” Cher offered, glancing at Ed and josh.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Josh agreed.

“Imma get it!” Cher got up and dashed through the door inside.

“She’s one energetic child.” Louis told Josh.

“That she is.” Josh nodded.

“Back to the question,” Niall draws out, “what are we gonna sing?”

“Gorilla by Bruno Mars?” Zayn suggested.

“And some Adele. That girl is sick, man. Sick.” Niall adds, stressing at the last part.

“The 1975? Girls. Or Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.” Harry puts in.

“Harry and his type of music.” (“Are you implying that my taste in music is poor? I must say that—”) Louis snickers. “I say some of The Fray?”

“Or the man Justin Timberlake.” Liam proposed.

“Taylor Swift?” Cher recommends which earned a groan from Louis. “I’m kidding. Anything will do. Besides, we got enough time to do like, twenty songs, so.” She went to Josh and gave the beatbox.

“Let’s start off, then?” Ed asks. And when everyone else said yes, he kicked off by playing his guitar. Niall took his guitar from the back of his chair and played with Ed as he recognized the song. Josh joins in with the beat.

“I'm waking up to ash and dust…I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust…I'm breathing in the chemicals” Harry starts off happily as his song was first.

“I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus…This is it, the apocalypse” Zayn joins in.

“Whoa” they all sang. “I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones Enough to make my systems blow…Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age…Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive…Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive”

“All systems go, the sun hasn't died” Cher belts out.

“Deep in my bones, straight from inside” Louis’ voice came next.

“I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones…Enough to make my systems blow” Ed and Niall started off the last chorus.

“Welcome to the new age, to the new age…Welcome to the new age, to the new age…Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive…Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive.”

“Radioactive.” Harry echoed.

“That was great!” Josh told them with a beam. “I’m definitely coming to all of your campfires.” He told Ed.

“Next song?” Louis asks.

~

After a few drinks and a lot of singing, they finally felt too tired and bid their goodbyes. Louis and Harry decided not to take a cab since it’s only a few blocks away. Niall, together with Josh, Zayn and Liam, hopped in a cab since their flat’s far enough to use wheels. Cher walked off too on the opposite direction.

“Ugh, we got work tomorrow.” Harry says, frowning.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Louis tells him and puts a finger against Harry’s lips to shush him.

“Fine, fine. But we don’t have breakfast tomorrow.” Harry reminds Louis.

“We’ll just drop by Liam’s coffee shop.” Louis shrugs.

“It’s not his own shop, Louiiis.” Harry said, poking Louis’ shoulder, which is weird given their height difference.

“You’ve drank a little too much.” Louis comments “All right, scratch that, we’ll just have breakfast at the coffee shop Liam is working at.”

“There. See the difference?” Harry clings to Louis with big wide eyes staring at Louis’ eyes.

“Yeah, I see. Now if you could just, move a little yeah?” Louis said as he tried to push harry gently away from him.

“Nope.” Harry pouts, “I want to be like this”

“Who’s giving a hard time tomorrow now, eh? You’ll have a hangover that kills.” Louis informs him.

“Revenge tiiiime.” Harry sang, grinning like an idiot.

“Whatever.”

“Piggyback ride?” Harry asked after quite some time.

“No.”

“Please?”

“I said no.”

“Louiiiiis, please?”

“How many times should I tell you, no? Look at you, you’re bigger than me. I can’t carry you.” Louis said to a sombre Harry.

“Fine.” Harry snaps, crossing his arms and walked faster. Suddenly drops of water came falling from the sky and soon enough, the pavement was slippery and both Harry and Louis are soaked in water.

“Harry, come in here.” Louis tries to get beside Harry but the boy won’t let him.

“No.” he said and a second later he came slipping head first, not noticing a hole on the road that caused him to trip.

“Fuck, Harry, are you alri—okay that’s a stupid thing to ask. Oh my god Harry, your lip is bleeding. Wait hold on.” Louis grabs his hanky from the inner pocket of his jacket. Thankfully it’s not yet soaked in water. Louis puts the handkerchief lightly above Harry’s bleeding lip. Harry winced in pain and it’s no mistake, despite the rain, that Harry is crying.

“Hey, stop crying it’s alright. You can stand up?” Louis asks, and when Harry nods he smiled a little. “Well, let’s get going then.” Both of them got up and Louis helped Harry hug him. Louis removes his jacket and drapes it over his and Harry’s heads. Harry sniffs as he recoils from the pain. “Shh, we’re almost there, yeah? Hold on.”

~

They got safely back and Harry sat at the kitchen stool. Louis frantically grabs a dry blanket and wrapped it to Harry. He also cleaned his wound with a completely arid towel.  He sets the kettle to boil water and went to the bathroom to clean himself up since Harry refused to change his clothes (he’s still quite a bit drunk so that explains it) although Louis tried so hard to persuade him to change his wet clothes.

As soon as Louis’ body is dried up and he had put on dry clothes, he made Harry a warm cup of milk.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry said and as he sips, he flinches. His lips start to wobble and it’s a fair warning that he’s going to cry.

“Don’t. It’s alright, okay? You want to change your clothes first?” Louis tries again.

“No. My head hurts. Lips hurts. I’m going to die.” Harry mumbles.

“You’re not—oh my god you’re worse than I am when I’m drunk. You’re supposed to be sober by now, with the rain and pain.” Louis slumps his head on his hands. “Come on let me get you out of those clothes.” And finally, _fucking_ finally, Harry agreed. With a lot of yelling and pleading, Harry, at last, was changed into his own dry and warm clothes. He gets back to the kitchen to retrieve his cup of milk then goes back to his room where Louis’ cleaning up his discarded clothes.

“Remind me next time to keep you from drinking too much. You have an alcohol capacity of a baby.” Louis said.

“Mmkay.” Harry sighs. He climbs onto his bed and pull the covers over him. “Sleep next to me?”

“Alright I’ll be back. I’ll just clean up a bit.”

“Clean up? Since when did you clean up? Who taught you to clean up?” Harry demands but it’s positive that he’s groggy.

“I learned from the best Harry.” Louis smiles and went to the kitchen. As soon as he gets back, Harry’s singing softly under his breath. Louis crawled on the bed next to Harry who smiled at him.

“Hi ‘Lil Lou.” Harry says, eyes completely not in focus.

“Go to sleep Harry.” Louis orders but Harry scoots near him until their noses are an inch apart.

“Not until you kiss my booboo first.” Harry grins at him but when he almost, _almost_ closed the gap, he passed out, legs hanging on Louis’ torso and arms hugging his neck. Light snores came from him as he slips into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

Louis didn’t know whether to be relieved or the exact opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do ya think? :)  
> Twitter: @Hi_and_Oops and @leedsome


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fast but kinda short so,  
> here's the next chapter! hope you like it. Leave a comment for your thoughts :-)

Louis blinked once, twice, thrice.

Why is he awake? Harry should be the one up first but instead he’s facing a wild mess of brown hair opposite him, thick white blanket covered up to the nape of his neck. Moments of last night came flooding back. Louis groaned inwardly. What the hell?

_“Not until you kiss my booboo first.”_

They almost kissed! This can’t be happening. No. No, no, no, no. Just no. He (successfully) suppressed that petty crush before. He just can’t go there all over again.

“Harry?” Louis called, slightly prodding Harry. No answer. “Harry? Wake up. We’ve got work remember? Ha—” Louis winces as he felt Harry’s neck. He’s burning. Like really _hot._ “Harry, oh my god you’re burning.” Apparently, not changing into dry clothes immediately turned out to have a horrible effect on Harry.

Louis frantically reaches for his wallet and keys. Thank god he’s wearing a onesie. He can go out looking descent. They’ve got no food and last time he checked, even if he had ingredients ready for him, he can’t cook. He can’t even fry up an egg. Louis asked Harry to move a bit towards the middle of his bed and after a few whines and moans, Harry shifts closer to the center of the bed with a shiver which made Louis worries doubled. He pulled the thick blanket up to Harry’s body and tucked him in. He dashed to the refrigerator to get a glass of water and went back to Harry’s room and put it on the bedside table. He grabbed Harry’s post-it and scribbled a note saying – “I’ll be back with some food and medicine. DON’T get up okay? You’re sick and don’t worry about work. I’ll just ask Cher or Ed to explain your absence to boss. STAY IN BED –Louis”. He looked back at Harry as he grasps for his phone. He’s quivering under the sheets and it made Louis bite his bottom lip with concern and anxiety.

The cold air hit him as he went out of their home. He checks his phone and it reads 6:34 in the morning. Wow. He woke up that early? As he walks down the street, he searches Liam’s number and as soon as he finds it, he quickly taps the ‘call’ button.

“Hey.” Louis greets.

_“Is it the end of the world?”_ came Liam’s reply. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Are you on the coffee shop?” Louis asked, completely ignoring Liam’s question.

_“No. It’s my day-off.”_

“I see, can you please come to our flat, Harry’s burning. He’s sick and I don’t know what to do I’m out to get some meds and food. You got the spare keys right?”

_“Yes. How sick is he?”_ Liam queries with pure concern.

“He’s so hot when I touched him when I woke up. He’s shivering Li. What shall I do?!” Louis said in a frenzy manner.

_“Okay, okay. Calm down. I’ll be off to see him. Just…stay calm. He’ll be alright. Bring home some soup. It’ll help.”_ Liam soothes him. Louis heard shuffling from the other line. _“See you later?”_

“Yeah, see you.” Louis sighed as he ends the call. He went to a Chinese restaurant and he thank the heavens that it’s open early in the morning. He ordered soup for Harry and whatever that he and Liam could eat. He went then to the pharmacy to buy medicine for Harry. He’s already panting as soon as he reached their flat.

“There you are. Harry’s up. Why does he have a cut on his lip? Did he fell off the bed?” Liam asks as he opened the door for Louis.

“No. He’s drunk yesterday night, right? He slipped head first n the pavement. It’s nothing serious. Where is he?” Louis explained.

“He’s inside his bedroom. He’s pale and he’s been asking for you about after a minute you’re gone.” Liam informs him. “Go see him, I’ll set up the food. Bring him there in the dining table yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis nods as he went for Harry’s room. “Harry?”

“Lou.” Harry said in a hoarse voice, giving a weak smile.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked.

“Bad. My throat hurts like hell. My head is pounding and my lip….what happened to it?” Harry replied.

“You slipped on our way back last night. Think you can go to the dining table? Liam’s set up the food. You need to eat for you to be able to drink the medicine. I’ll wash myself first before eating. I’ll be late for work.” Louis said, gesturing at the door.

“I can walk. What if boss gets mad I’m not there?” Harry asked, worriedly.

“Screw her. It’s not your fault you got sick. Go on and don’t worry about her.”

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry said quietly that Louis almost didn’t hear it.

~

“Hey, Louis. Where’s Harry?” Ed greets Louis who walked in the store with a small smile.

“He’s sick. Where’s our manager?” Louis asked.

“Oh, Mornin’ Lou! Where’s your other half?” Cher asked as she peered through the shelves.

“Harry’s ill.” Ed answered for Louis.

“I’ll just go see boss.” Louis says, pointing at the monster’s lair. “Good morning, Ms Castro.” He greets as he opened the door.

“You’ve been taught to knock first, I’m sure?” Ms Castro snaps.

“Yeah, uh. Sorry about that. I just want to say that please excuse Harry Styles for his absence today. He’s sick, you see…so he can’t work today.” Louis tells.

“Styles? He’s sick? Well, I can see that I don’t have any hold against that do, I? So, yeah, alright. But you’ll need to cover for that little piece of shit’s work today, got me?” Ms Castro replied in a superior voice.

“Yes, Ms Castro.”

“Go on then. Work! I don’t pay you to just stand there and do nothing.” Ms Castro dismisses him and as soon as Louis shuts the door ever so softly, he puts his middle finger in the air behind the door.

“How did the trip to the principal’s office go?” Cher asks, smirking.

“As usual, you know, shitty. She’s one big fucker.” Louis said. “She called Harry a piece of shit.”

“I’m not even surprised.” Cher shrugs.

“So what’s our work today? Evidently I’m supposed to do our work today.”

~

“I’m home.” Louis calls out as he steps inside their flat. Liam peeked from the kitchen and to Louis’ surprise Zayn was there too. “Don’t tell me you’ve done some funny business in our kitchen, Payne and Malik.”

“We did not.” Liam blushed like a school girl.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked, gazing through the living room.

“He passed out on the couch so I carried him back to his room.” Zayn replied.

“Oh. Did he get any better from this morning?” Louis asked again.

“A bit, yeah. He just needs rest and a bit more of meds.” Liam tells him.

“Okay.” Louis says, sitting on the sofa with a soft thud.

“We also got groceries here. Most are microwaveable so you don’t have to worry.” Liam said.

“You shopped for us? How much did it cost?” Louis gets up and went to Liam and Zayn who’s currently cooking dinner for them.

“Nah, it’s on us. It’s only a few. For maybe four days. Harry can’t cook yet given his condition and I know even if you work in a grocery store you won’t shop there.” Zayn tells him with a smile.

“Thanks, guys.”

“Wake Harry up and let’s eat.”

~

Liam and Zayn left the flat after cleaning up dinner. Harry went to the couch and turned the telly on to watch some crappy series. As soon as Louis’ done with leading Zayn and Liam out, he sits down with Harry on the sofa.

“That’s boring.” Louis comments, turning to face Harry.

“I know. It’s just, I’ve got nothing else to do, so.” Harry tries to explain.

“So you end up watching shitty re-runs of crappy series?” Louis asks with a smile.

“Basically.” Harry smiled back.

“Let’s just watch a movie.” Louis suggests as he made his way near the DVD stand.

“Sure. Tangled?” Harry asks with pleading eyes.

“I’ve watched that loads of times. With my sisters and you.” Louis laughs but gets the DVD anyways.

“It’s my favourite movie at this point of time, Tomlinson.” Harry tells him.

“I think Merida from Brave is better than Rapunzel to be quite honest.” Louis said.

“I dare to disagree, mate.” Harry tells him with narrowed eyes. Louis chuckles as the opening credits starts off. He shuffles near Harry and clings his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Best not to argue with the ill.” Louis laughs.

“You’re gonna get sick like me. Move away.” Harry orders but Louis didn’t even budge.

“Who cares? At least I’ll have a day or two off from work.” Louis replied.

“You’re impossible. Why am I even friends with you?” Harry chuckles.

“I ask the same question every single day.” Louis fires back.

“Rapunzel is the best.” Harry whispered as they reached the end of Rapunzel’s past.

“Whatever you say.” Louis said quietly back, looking up and taps the tip of Harry’s nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ily all and stay tuned!  
> Twitter: @Hi_and_Oops and @leedsome


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I am really sorry for almost a month delay. I really am. I'M SORRY. A lot has happened-exams, I got sick, too cold in the Philippines it's not normal anymore, internet problems-and I really do apologize for this being late.   
> I hope you still enjoy it and leave some comments please? thanks love ya all :)

Louis jogged down the streets of London in a Saturday morning, leaving Harry in his sleeping state at their shared flat (with a soft snore that’s as funny as it is endearing and maybe Louis needs to check up on his mental health). He slipped through the vast crowds to reach a grocery store a little bit farther than where they’re working. There’s no way in hell he’ll shop in that store owned by a monster. He put on his headphones and listened to music. There were always a lot of sceneries every single morning that made Louis enjoy this once in a lifetime early day jog. Like now, a kid was practically being dragged by his own dog down the street and an old woman hitting a boy because he accidentally stepped on one of her plants. Louis kind of liked it but still, he’d prefer the comfort that’s oh so heavenly that’s offered by his soft bed.

He stopped on his tracks as he reached a nice grocery store and as he entered, his phone rang which is a little bit embarrassing since people looked at him due to the obnoxious ringtone Harry set up on his phone. But anyways, He’s Louis and he never let embarrassment get under his skin.

“Hello” Louis chirps as he answered his phone and grabbed a basket.

“ _Where are you?_ ” Harry’s voice came with worried tone.

“You never found my note, did you?” Louis sighed. “I’m in the grocery store—no not where we’re working, as if—because in case you forgot, we’re about to run out of food again since Liam and Zayn’s kind gesture is only for until Saturday or Sunday. How are you?”

“ _I’m fine, do you know what you’re getting?_ ” Harry asks groggily. “ _You never went out grocery shopping without me._ ” And Louis is so sure there’s a pouting happening right there.

“Well, just stay on the phone then as I shop. So what shall I get?” Louis smiled as he went through the aisles.

“ _Grab some milk, apple juice and whatever flavour of juice you want to get._ ” Harry replies.

“Milk… oh there, apple juice, yeah? And here we are… a carton of chocolate drink!” Louis says happily.

“ _Seriously? Chocolate drink? You’re lucky I’m not there_.” Harry laughs.

“Well you not being here has perks. Beautiful perks.” Louis chuckles.

“ _Whatever you say_.” Harry replied and Louis will bet he just rolled his eyes. “ _Now, off you go to the vegetables!_ ”

“Here I go, then.” Louis grinned as he strides through the next aisle.

~

“Morning, Louis. You’re quite early. How’s Harry?” Liam greets as Louis entered the almost empty coffee shop Liam’s working at with grocery bags at hand “Gone shopping without Harry?”

“He’s still sick. Good thing I didn’t caught the virus or else you have to send someone to take care of us. And yes, I did but he’s on the phone all throughout my trip there alone.” Louis replied with a tired smile.

“Probably I’ll call your mothers.” Liam laughed as he wipes the counter.

“Exactly.” Louis joins and peers through the pastries.

“You and Harry are really co-dependent.”Liam comments with a smile.

“Well, maybe. He can’t live without me.” Louis shrugged. “Is Josh here?”

“Nah, it’s his day-off.” Liam informed him.

“Do these taste good though?” Louis asked pointing at the row of pastries in front of him.

“Yeah. I got the glazed donuts earlier and it’s great but not as great as Josh’s.” Liam adds the last part as a whisper, carefully looking at the door separating the kitchen from his workplace. “Don’t tell the other guy.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take four of those, then. And tea for me and cappuccino for the sick prince.” Louis says. “For take home.”

“Louis,” Liam starts as he brews the cappuccino.

“Yeah?” Louis gestured a ‘go on’ to Liam.

“Well, I know you only told Cher and me about Harry four years ago. I mean, you guys are basically attached these days…you know what I mean?”

“We’re always like that, Li. Always been like that.” Louis narrows his eyes.

“You said you cut off that crush before because it’ll ruin something so valuable to you but I think you haven’t really you know, ‘cut’ that crush.” Liam explains with a sigh.

“I think maybe you’re right.” Louis said after a long silence. “Cher said so, too.”

“Well, we know you since before we all got to school. I remember you complaining to your mom because you’re a year ahead of us.” Liam replied, laughing a bit. “We just want the best for you.”

“The troublesome trio…” Louis smiled. “At least I know that you care about me, a lot.”

“Please only you and Cher get the trouble.” Liam beamed. “And yeah, we care a lot about you.”

“Yes, you’re that one who gets us out of it. You’re everyone’s favourite.” Louis replied making faces at Liam. He accepts the bags of food handed by Liam. “Thanks, you know…for everything.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get emotional. Love ya, mate.” Liam chuckles, waving Louis off.

“Love you, too. Bye Li! Work hard!” Louis calls out as he dashed into the streets once again.

“I always do. Bye!”

~

“Honey, I’m home!” Louis yells, stepping inside their flat.

“YOU TWO ARE NO BETTER THAN LIAM AND ZAYN.” A voice that shouldn’t be there shouts back.

“Niall? What are you doing here?” Louis asks as he put the grocery bags at the counter.

“Is it bad to visit Harry when he’s sick?” Niall fires back.

“No but don’ you have some work to attend to?” Louis tells him, putting his hands on his waist. “And why do you even bother working anyways?”

“Nick let me out early and you know why, Lou.” Niall reminds him with a slight smile.

“You know that if I’m in your position I won’t work right?” Louis replies.

“Of course, I know that, Lou. You’re one lazy ass.” Niall sniggered.

“A big one at that.” Louis grins as he throws a box of cereals at Niall who caught it just on time before it fell on the floor.

“A big one.” Niall laughs as he sets the box down at the counter.

“What’s with the yelling? My head hurts.” Harry cuts in as he strides towards Niall and Louis from his room. His hair is tousled messily as always after he got out of bed and the back of his right hand’s rubbing his eyes. “Hey, Louis. You’re home.”

“Yes, Harry, I am. Why are you up anyways? You should probably rest, you know.” Louis told him sternly.

“But we have a guest.” Harry tries to reason out.

“Don’t be daft. It’s just me, Harry. Besides Louis can handle me.” Niall smiled.

“I can handle him.” Louis agrees.

“Why do I worry?” Harry asks with a weak smile.

“Oh, come on, Harry. If he gets too much, I’ll call you before I skin him alive.” Niall assures him. “Now off to bed, young man. We don’t want you getting sick! My birthday is in a few days.” He added, reminding Harry.

“Oh, yeah. Sure I will. Just don’t hurt each other while I’m passed out.” Harry tells them with a (funny enough) serious tone in his voice which made both Louis and Niall laugh.

 

~

“So like I said earlier, I was planning a party—no scratch that, my parents are planning a party for me since they told me it will be the right ‘age’ –21—for me to help my big brother, Greg and my Dad in our family business, which is boring if you ask me because all you’ll have to do is sit there, pretend to read documents, sign it and listen to people blab about money and buildings on meetings and to sum those up, I’ll basically end up doing nothing and earning at the same time.” Niall’s voice says as the two of them sat on the couch with the telly on with Supernatural rolling.

“Isn’t that great?” Louis cuts in, because hey, money with doing basically nothing?

“No, it isn’t. I mean I want to earn money by doing things. Like what I do in Grimmy’s store. Some shit like that. I know it’s hard to earn money and I have the choice to earn it easily but—you know?” Niall says, exasperatedly.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Louis nods.

“See? I want to do something worthwhile. To prove myself that I can do it. Survive the real world.” Niall tells some more. “I’ve always been thinking like, doing gigs with my guitar at local pubs, or…or staying at Grimmy’s shop or maybe serve as a waiter at some shitty fast food chain around. You know the like.”

“Yes, and the party?” Louis raises his eyebrows because he knows that if he did not divert this topic to the main reason why Niall is even bringing all these up, they’ll end up having a career talk for more or less an hour because that’s how Niall gets. When he starts talking, he talks, and talks and talks about whatever the subject at hand goes (there was one time they were talking about how they wanted to travel the world and they ended up talking about Pringles—not even joking).

“Oh yeah right, the party my parents but mostly my mom of course, that’s how all mothers get you know? My baby is turning ‘insert age here’… anyways it’s here in London. Not far away, you know. The villa we used to go at last summer. Yeah, it’ll be there with lots of food and cocktail drinks. Fancy dresses and girls that wanted to meet me. And I don’t like it so I’m inviting you guys because where’s all the fun when you’re not in the picture, eh?” Niall smiles bright at Louis.

“Aww, of course we’ll be there. Won’t let your innocence shattered by a girl you just met. Besides, it won’t be much as fun if we aren’t there. Besides, your family adores us.” Louis laughed.

“Of course, they do. That might be an understatement though.” Niall giggled. “How about you Lou? Any girls? Boys?”

“Nah. Bit too busy for that.” Louis tells him.

“Or you have found one?” Niall smirks and Louis throws a pillow at him.

“No I haven’t. Maybe in time. As I said I’ve got no time for those kinds of things. I might even be forever alone…who knows?” Louis tries to chuckle to wave off the subject.

“The world may never know, Tomlinson. But let me know if you had your princess or your knight in shining armour.” Niall winked at him and Louis just flips him off.

~

Niall just left about ten minutes ago and Louis just finished cleaning himself up and he is more than ready to go to sleep. Eyes drooping, he lies on his bed and pull the covers up to his chin with a sigh.

“Favourite part of the day.” Louis mumbles as he closes his eyes but a minute or so later, a weight was added on the right side of the bed beside him.

“Can’t sleep tight. Cuddle?” Harry asks with a pout so Louis turns his back to Harry, grabs his hands and let it lace along his torso. Harry happily obliges as he spoons Louis closer.

“Your hair smells nice.” Harry whispered against Louis mass of hair.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asks groggily.

“Yeah.” Harry replies. Sleep slowly evading him. “And you’re kinda small too and I love spooning you like this.”

And for once, Louis didn’t even get a little annoyed at Harry’s preference on his height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite short but still tell me what you think? A lot will happen next because I have planned it all out,I even have the ending in my head so... yayy :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the new chapter! Yaaaay :))  
> I've been working on the plot now, got the next chapters' flow now... there are parts that might be hard for me to write bc reasons anyways, enjoy this :)  
> [I know it's not Niall's birthday yet in reality but]

A few weeks had passed and Louis and Harry just got home from work. Each in their own room rummaging through their respective cabinets for clothes they would wear for Niall's birthday party tonight.

“Do we need to do formal or casual?” Harry asks, peering through his open door.

“Niall said there will be fancy cocktails and shit like that so formal.” Louis replies looking back at Harry with a shrug.

“Formal it is then.” Harry replies getting a suit.

~

Okay so maybe Louis has an ability to stay calm at times. But now, he’s having second thoughts. You see, it's been years since he last saw Harry in a suit. And now well, he looks hot. What with the the polo (which is unbuttoned up until the bird tats could be seen) he's been wearing underneath the suit and the super tight pants (Louis wonders how he managed to wear that, honestly). And this is not okay. This is bad. Really bad.

“You look good,Lou.” Harry smiles as he walked towards Louis.

“I guess I can't help it, can I? You’re not bad yourself” Louis replied coolly. So far so good.

“When are the boyfriends coming?” Harry asks sitting at the couch beside Louis.

“They will be here any minute now. Unless they stopped their car in a secluded area to get each other off in the form of blowjobs.” Louis tells him making Harry boom with laughter.

“I sure hope they don't do that though. I hate to sit in their car when it's been used for that.” Harry chuckles.

“I don't want that too. Never in a million years would I want to walk into them like that.” Louis says with a fake gagging sound. “They're like brothers to me and just,no. Just no.”

“Hey I think it's them.” Harry cuts him off as a honking sound came from outside their flat.

“Yeah.” Louis agrees as he hops off the couch ten seconds later and waltz to the door just in time to see Liam and Zayn kissing in front of their door.

“Oh fuck I did not need to see that!” Louis yells. He swears he saw tongues somewhere between that kiss.

“Shut up.” Zayn said with a laugh, flattening his clothes.

“Not funny.” Louis says with a huff.

“Is it our fault that you opened the door without us knocking.” Liam reasoned out, beaming.

“Still not funny.” Louis glares at them just as Harry walks beside him.

“Did you two get each other off in that car? Because no way in hell are we gonna ride that if that's the case.” Harry frowns. “Just look at Louis' state right now.” and after he said that he lets out a laugh.

“Oh piss off, Styles.” Louis said trying to sound mad. But he fails because after a beat he's chuckles joining his friends.

~

“Guys you came! I thought you'll never show up.” Niall practically shouts as he launches himself off to hug four of his friends.

“Oh my god, Niall I love your hugs but you're trying to kill us.” Louis tells him.

“Oops, sorry.” Niall apologises, letting go of them and straightening his suit.

“Aww Niall you're blushing. Happy birthday.” Louis says smiling at Niall who beams back.

“Happy Birthday lilttle Nialler.” Harry greets.

“Hey I'm still older than you, young man.” Niall reminds him with a pointed look. “You’re just as tall as a tower.”

“Unlike someone who, I'm pretty sure is older than the rest of us.” Harry jokes.

“A point goes to Mr Styles.” Liam laughs.

“I didn’t know you could actually make puns Harry.” Zayn added with a chuckle.

“Shut up.” Louis says sticking his tongue out.

“Happy Birthday.” Liam and Zayn tells at the same time, making Niall sling his arms at them.

“Thanks, my sappy sappy flatmates.” And there's no doubt Niall is as happy as he can be. Just then some old businessman looking guy called Niall’s attention and he has to excuse himself from the boys. They roamed around and finally spotting a familiar face.

 “Good evening, Mrs Horan.” The boys greet an elderly blonde woman who looks elegant with her aqua blue dress and a smile present on her lips.

“Oh, boys! I haven't heard from you for a while. Niall is so happy you're here. He never fails telling tales about you.” She beams and hugs each of the boys. “Thanks for taking good care of my boy while we're not around. And please, you've been family since forever. Call me Maura.”

“Well, you can't just leave Niall unattended and unloved, can you?” Liam said.

“I guess that boy really has that effect on people.” Maura agrees.

“That’s Niall for us.” Louis smiles, Harry slinging his arms on his waist.

“Hey, I heard my name.” Niall said, walking beside his mum.

“Oh we’re just talking about your diaper days, Niall.” Louis tells him.

“Hey,” Niall narrows his eyes but then Zayn ruffles his hair.

“It’s your birthday, of course we’re all gushing about you.” Zayn said.

“Hey, you know Zayn’s a great liar right?” Louis argues, but his smile betrays him.

“Shut up, Louis.” Niall laughs.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t listen to his words.” Harry chuckles.

“What you’re teaming up against me again?” Louis pouts making the rest laugh harder.

“Well, I’ll leave Niall to you now, guys.” Maura said. “If you’ll excuse me”

~

“The food was amazing.” Louis says, patting his fluffy tummy. Harry pokes it with his dimples showing.

“Your tummy’s cute.” Harry comments. “And yeah, the food is amazing.”

“Food here is always amazing, guys.” Niall tells them with a shrug.

“I like it more here on summer days.” Liam said and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

“Yeah, we would do our bonfires here instead of coming to Ed’s for the night. And there are a lot of things we could do aside from singing and playing instruments in front of the fire like biking and football.”  Zayn adds.

“You’re not even that good.” Louis teased Zayn.

“Well, I’m not built to be a footie captain like you, Louis.” Zayn flips him off.

“I can teach you tricks if you want?” Liam offers with a smile. They stare at each other with pure awe and fond.

“Guys, please, if you may? Get a room.” Louis throws a ball of table napkin at them.

“You’re just jealous, Lou. You need someone to stare at like that.” Zayn sticks his tongue out making Liam and the others laugh.

“I’m not. I’m just politely asking you to, like, do that somewhere private because ew guys, ew.” Louis said earning a roll of eyes from both Liam and Zayn.

“Whatever you say Lou.” Liam laughs.

“Mr Horan, a friend of your father wants to meet you.” A smart dressed guy who couldn’t be older than Louis tells Niall after politely tapping his shoulder.

“Excuse me guys, see you in a bit.” Niall sighs.

“See you.” Harry replied.

~

“Guess what guys.” Niall’s blinding smile is shown as he sits back to the boys’ table after about fifteen minutes of being away.

“What?” Louis asks, faking a bored look.

“You see, I’m bored and I think we all are like just look at these people who looks so sophisticated when in fact , well, they are not. They just pretend to be and I hate it so much and—”

“And?” Zayn cuts in.

“And I asked my mum if we could go.” Niall continues.

“And?” Harry prompts.

“And she said yes!” Niall squeals like a teenage girl who just got tickets for her first concert.

“So are we going to get smashed?” Louis grins.

“We’ll be drinking?” Liam asks, worriedly.

“No.” Niall admits. A collective groan emerged from the group except Liam who seem contented.

“What? No drinking?” Harry whines.

“Harry you just recovered from your sickness.” Liam reminds him, making him pot like a kicked puppy.

“But—”

“No buts.” This time it’s Louis.

“The thing is, I’ve got a better idea.” Niall smirked as he gestured them to follow him. They end up staring at Zayn’s pick-up.

“Well?” Zayn looks at Niall expectantly.

“Can I drive her?” Niall asks.

“Since it’s your birthday, I guess you can.” Zayn relents and Niall smiles. “But only tonight, young man.”

“Fine, fine! What are you waiting for? Hop in!” Niall orders excitedly.

~

“And what exactly are we doing here?” Louis asks, putting his hands on his waist.

“Is this still, like, your property?” Harry queries at Niall.

“This is still our land.” Niall replies. “And, to answer your question Louis, we’re here to hangout.”

“You sacrificed getting drunk to hanging out?” Zayn asks like Niall’s the most irrational person to ever walk on earth.

“It’s not a normal hanging out.” Niall smirks pointing at the lake in front of them. “We’ll be skinny dipping.”

“Isn’t it too cold?” Liam warns but Niall’s already removing his well-polished shoes. Niall dips one of his toes in the water.

“Nope, not too cold.” Niall says. “Come on!” he shouts and Harry and Zayn started undressing. Liam shimmied out of his clothes too but a bit hesitant and Louis—well, Louis—is kind of uncomfortable. Why? One, because Harry is standing naked in front of him (well, he has seen it a lot of times but) two, Harry’s naked and he will be too.

“Are you sure you’re alright Harry? To do that, I mean you just got well and—” Louis managed to say.

“I’m fine, Louis. Come on join us.” Harry cuts him, letting his body drift to the waters.

“I—I’m coming.” Louis answers as he pulls down his pants and takes off his shirt.

“Boxers off!” Zayn shouts and when Louis is finally clothes-free, Zayn made a whooping sound.

~

“Hey, Lou? Everything alright?” Niall asks as he swam near Louis.

“Yes, I am.” Louis sputters

“You’re pale. You sure you’re not cold? Are you feeling bad? Do you want to get out?” Niall prods.

“No, Niall. Seriously, I’m fine.” Louis managed a smile so Niall let it slip but he’s eying Louis with concern.

“Louis!” Harry calls out. Louis manages to reply a weak ‘What?’

“What, what?” Harry asks him back. “You’re not loud.”

“I am loud.” Louis laughs.

“Well then, Little Lou.” Harry smiled sweetly then a splash of water stunned Louis. Harry’s laughter together with the others echoed at the nearly empty lake.

“What was that for?” Louis gets a handful of water and threw it at Harry’s way. Zayn and Niall did the same.

“Oh it’s on! Liam back me up!” Harry yells as he launched water at Louis’ army. Water splashed everywhere and shouts and laughter filled the place. It’s nice. It’s great actually. After an hour or so, they decided it’s time to dry up.

 “That was absolutely fun!” Niall says breathlessly with laughter as he dries himself with a towel from the bag that he put in Zayn’s car (They have no idea he brought a bag).

“That’s happy birthday to you, Niall.” Liam smiles.

“I guess it’s my best birthday so far.” Niall tells them and gives each of the boys a warm hug.

“We need to do that again sometime.” Harry proposed and the other boys made a sound of approval.

“We should get going though.” Liam tells them. “Niall might be needed at his party.”

“That is quite true. I should go back.” Niall agrees with a pout.

“We’ll give you a ride.” Zayn tells him.

~

  
“Thanks for coming boys.” Niall’s blue eyes squinted with happiness. “Drive safe.”

“Bye, Niall.” Harry waves his hand at Niall.

“Happy Birthday again!” Liam calls out and a chorus of ‘Bye!’ were made as Zayn’s car pull off the driveway.

“That was really fun. Hands down.” Zayn starts. “We could do that every day.”

“We could next summer. We’ll file a leave again for maybe a month.” Harry offers.

“As if our boss would let us.” Louis snorts.

“You got a point.” Harry sighs as he reaches out for the radio. Gorilla by Bruno Mars were on and Harry beams. Zayn hums with a smug look on his face.

“Ohhh, yeah. Baby you and me making love like gorillas.” The two sung (Harry with a bit of air drums). And yeah, maybe it’s nice.

~

“Goodnight!” Harry waves as Zayn and Liam were off to their own flat.

“That went well. Let’s sleep. I’m fucking knackered.” Louis tells Harry and he tugs on Harry’s wrist towards Harry’s room. Louis slumps on the bed and closed his eyes. Harry is smiling down at him when he opened his eyes again.

“What?” Louis asks, his own smile tugging on his lips.

“Nothing. Sleep tight Louis.” Harry chuckles lightly. He lays down next to Louis and scoots closer, hugging the smaller boy. He plants a kiss on Louis’ temple and adds, “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I didn't spend much time editing so if there are confusing parts tell me or if the spelling/grammar are wrong please bear with it maybe??? :)  
> Comments are much appreciated so please do comment? please? :)  
> Love ya lots! xxx  
> @Hi_and_Oops and @leedsome 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSSSS  
> I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE :((((  
> I've got some writer's block and I got a month of review for my college admission test and I am taking it seriously. (please pray for me? Haha :D)  
> I hope I can make it up to youuuu I'm really sorry :(((  
> Please enjoy and leave comments :)  
> Kudos too? :)))

A/N: Maybe you’re wondering but just adjust the showing of Frozen for this story. This is fictional anyways J x

Louis wakes up with a koala hanging on him. That koala being Harry Styles. Louis stills. This isn’t what he thinks it is, right? Right. His suspicions were right. Oh dear lord, Harry’s hard right now and his dick is pressing against Louis back. Louis breathes in and out thinking 'keep calm, Louis. Keeeep calm' as he shuffles out of Harry’s tight grip. Louis sighs because well, there is no way out than waking up Harry and if he did just that… it will be so awkward (maybe only in Louis’ part since he’s you know). Louis waited for a few more minutes before finally getting unnerved by Harry’s dick pressing against his back. Louis scoots his way out of Harry’s grip and he was successful—only Harry is awake now.

“Oh, morning ‘lil Lou.” Harry greets groggily.

“Good morning to you too. Seems like your dick wants to say that too.” Louis manages to sound like he’s telling a joke. And he's fucking proud of that.

“Oh.” Is all Harry says. _Oh indeed_ , Louis thinks as he gets to Harry’s cabinet in search of clean clothes.

“You better take care of that.” Louis tells him with a forced laugh.

“Yeah—uh,yeah. I’ll just—” Harry stammers as he gets up.

“Yes, yes you should.” Louis waves him off. He hears Harry scamper off and he decides to go back to bed and close his eyes a bit more. It’s getting harder than he thought—suppressing his feelings, that is. Getting over his petty and crazy stupid crush on his best friend is really tricky since they live in the same roof for about two years now. Three years before that, they met and a year after they met, then that’s when his heart starts thumping rapidly whenever the younger boy is around. Cher says it’s cute. Liam says it’s adorable. Louis thinks it’s stupid.

Maybe he’s right.

~

“Louis.” A voice called that made Louis groan. “Little Louiiiis” the same voice sang and it irritated Louis. Louis opens his eyes and blinked twice. Who the hell is that motherfu—

“Hi Louis. Breakfast is ready.” Harry smiled down at him and he’s wearing a frilly apron. And it’s pink.

“You hate pink.” Was what Louis said as a response.

“I know. You’re the one who bought this for me. You had a laugh at that. Come on, up, up.” Harry pulls the covers off of Louis and the sleepy boy grunts as he is forced by Harry to get up.

“God, you’re so demanding.” Louis says as he wearily rubs his foggy eyes.

“Am not.” Harry smiles and he walked out of the room. “Come quick, the food might get cold!” he calls out as he approaches the kitchen.

Louis sighs as he put on his slippers and headed to the kitchen. Harry is happily humming in some tune that he’s familiar with but can’t pinpoint what the title is.

“You cook quickly today, Styles.” Louis says with a sleepy smile.

“Well, you slept for about an hour, so.” Harry replied, shrugging.

“I did?” Louis asks in a tone that made him sound like a child with pure innocence. Which he is not. He is definitely not innocent. Or a child. And definitely, he’s not both.

“You look like a pre-schooler asking his teacher if he committed a crime.” Harry tells him with a chuckle.

“I. Am. Not. A. Child.” Louis snaps with a scrunch on his face.

“You look like one, you act like one and you definitely have a height of a school boy.” Harry fires at Louis, now with full-on laughter.

“You’re exaggerating right there.” Louis shots back with a glare.

“Maybe I do but you can’t deny the fact that you, my dear sir, is short.” Harry teased as he pokes Louis’ sides.

“Oh, god, why do I put up with you, huh?” Louis groans as he slams his palms against his face.

“Because you love me, Louis. You love me.” Harry replies with his devil of a side dimple showing.  And maybe that sentence is correct because all Louis can answer is him shoving food in his mouth.

 

~

“We should go watch a movie.” Harry said nonchalantly while wiping off some dust on the side table.

“Go pick one out then.” Louis replied. He’s currently enjoying the breeze of the autumn air as he lay down their couch with the windows open. It’s a lazy morning anyways.

“No I meant the theatre. We should go and see one.” Harry clears out with a smile.

“But the boys will come here tonight, right?” Louis asks, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

“Not tonight, I mean like, now.” Harry explains and he looks like he’s pleading for his life. “Please, Louis?”

“What are we watching then?” Louis sighs in defeat, because Harry looks so good with his pout on and it’s fucking unfair.

“Just come with me!” Harry shouts in delight and rushed towards his room to change. “Better get ready Louis, we won’t want to be late!” and the joy in his voice made Louis chuckle as he went back to his own room.

~

“Really, you were telling me I am a child a while ago and now you want us to watch an animated Disney movie? We’re probably the oldest here except the parents of those kids.” Louis asks Harry in disbelief.

“What’s wrong with Frozen? Besides, I haven’t heard a complaint from you back when we watched Tangled in here right?” Harry argues and with that look on his face, why would Louis say no to that? (More like how would he and his heart work on saying ‘no’ to that.)

“Whatever, Styles.” Louis tries to walk away but then he almost tripped on his own shoes but luckily, Harry was there to catch his arm and support him.

“Careful, Lou.” Harry chuckles lightly, earning a glare from Louis. “What?”

“No need to laugh, you know.” Louis huffs.

“Sorry.” Harry smiles and Louis hits him lightly.

“It’s your fault that I am wearing stupid Converse today, anyway.” Louis points out.

“That’s because your Toms are too dirty to use outside.” Harry explains and kneels in front of Louis.

“What are you doing?” Louis eyed Harry with wide eyes. Harry’s hands were working on his shoelaces and carefully tying it up.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m tying up your shoelaces so you wouldn’t trip anymore.” Harry smiles once he's done then stands up. “There.”

“I’m not a kid.” Louis rolls his eyes and Harry draped his long arm round Louis’ shoulders.

“Yeah, keep sayin’ that Little Lou.” Harry smirks and pinches Louis’ nose softly.

And as you guessed, Louis is definitely having heart palpitations and it’s difficult for him to breathe throughout the line towards the cinema.

“Hey, 'Lil Lou, you alright there? You're flushed red.” and Louis had to wonder why Harry had the urge to lean closer and feel his forehead with the back of his hand. And the worst thing? Harry saw his flushed face.

“I'm fine, Harry.” Louis pointed out as the queue for the movie got shorter.

“You sure?”

“Perfectly fine. Never been better.” Louis replied.

“And here I thought you might be blushing because of me.” Harry laughs.

_The bastard,_ Louis thought _. It's not a joke nor a laughing matter! It's a crisis._

“Shut up. It's just hot.” Louis tries to explained but when Harry’s 'sorry for that' he might have had that urge to punch his friend on the face.

“Come on we're next in line to enter.”

~

“DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAAAAN?” Harry yells as they entered their flat.

“No.” Louis deadpans.

“You sure are a kill-joy.” Harry pots and slumps on the sofa.

“Am not.” Louis argues.

“Meanie.” Harry says with a pout but then when Louis started laughing, he joins in.

“It’s not even snowing yet.” Louis adds and sits next to Harry. Harry’s smile completely fades and Louis asks why.

“Nothing. December's fast approaching.” Harry reasons and Louis just doesn’t get it.

“Is my birth month that depressing?” Louis asks.

“Maybe.” Harry replies with his smile back on.

“'S not that bad.”Louis said.

“Alright, alright.”

~

“We're here!” A hearty announcement rang throughout the flat. Niall slams on the sofa which contains Louis and hugs the said boy who frowned at him.

“Really Niall, you have an energy capacity of a two year old who ate five spoonfuls of sugar.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Aw come on Louiiiis.” Niall purrs followed by his usual roar of laughter.

“Brought some drinks.” Zayn said who's behind Liam with the said drinks.

“Well, let's get the party started then.” Harry says with a cheeky smile.

The group kind of put themselves in their places. Louis and Niall on the sofa with their feet propped up on the center table. Harry leans on the sofa chair and laid out himself on it, his too long legs dangling off the side. Zayn is currently comfortable on the floor with Liam who's head is seated on his partner's lap.

“Fifa?” Niall asked, wiggling his brunette eyebrows matching it with an exaggerated smile and a thumbs up.

“Hell yeah! I'm going to kick your asses here!” Louis yells and went to set everything up.

“You wish!” Zayn grins as Louis throws him one of the controllers. “You’re gonna end up crying to your mother.”

“Let's just get this started, yeah?” Niall said.

“What about you guys?” Zayn asks Liam and Harry. The brown haired guy who's comfortable on his lap declined (politely may i add) and Harry just shrugged with a 'I'm just here to cheer Louis on'.

And so the game started and trouble starts to roll in.

For Louis that is.

~

Five hours after, Liam has already passed out on the sofa. Zayn lays across the floor completely smashed with a drawing of a dick on his forehead (“That’s what he gets for being so cocky- pun intended- in a game where we all know he's going to fuckin lose.” Louis said. ) Harry said something like “I'm too drunk to stay awake. I'll go back to my room guys.” in the middle of those five hours. Niall sits there quietly after the loud game. Which is weird, as Louis might put it.Usually Niall would be the one to get so pissed he can barely keep his eyes open but right now, he only consumed three to four bottles of the drinks they have brought in their flat. Plus he's quiet right now. Which is really a surprise. Louis hadn't taken enough booze to make him pass out (just a bit of a tell tale head spin of being close to that)  so now he notices these kinds of things.

“Niall, why haven't you got all drunk and wobbly?” Louis asks, voice a bit shaded and slurry.

“Why have you got all ,'drunk and wobbly' as what you have put it, when you clearly know you can never have the slightest chance of getting a day off tomorrow?” Niall asks back in a bored tone which got Louis scrunching his nose.

“Smartass. What's wrong with you? You are definitely not in the mood right now despite being into what we are playing earlier. Tell me what's wrong, kid.” Louis says as he starts walking towards where the pouting blonde is sitting from where he was standing (trying to stand as straight as possible).

Louis looks at Niall's blue eyes which is lighter than his own through those tiny slivers of blonde dyed hair. Niall tried to look away but Louis caught his chin and made him turn back.

“Niall what are you being depressed about?” Louis eyed Niall in a 'I'm right here for you, you can tell me anything and i won't ever judge you' kind of way.

“Louis this is-” Niall stopped and groaned in frustration.

“Niall.” Louis spoke again with some encouragement.

“Lou I... Telling you would be the worst thing to be done here.” Niall sort of whispers and Louis can tell he's about to cry.

“Hey don't do that- that thing with your eyes. It's uh, uncomfortable ya know what I mean? ” Louis tries to say it in a joking manner but it did not do anything about the forming tears on his friend's eyes. “Come on tell me.”

“Louis... I can't. ” Niall helplessly pointed out.

“Niall please. I want to know what's bothering you and I want to help in some way. Cause you're special.” Louis' smile is so genuine that it made Niall's heart ache and soar at the same time.

“Louis...” Niall whispers “I don't...”

“Niall please?”

~

Louis being shocked about all of this is definitely an understatement. Seriously.

“I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to- Louis please don't hate me.” Niall is sitting right there, silent tears flowing down his cheeks.

Louis stares at him with wide eyes. Niall couldn't take it.

“Louis, I have to go” Niall said quietly, Louis almost missed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO  
> Waccha think? *wiggles eyebrows*  
> Kudos please :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yieeee, hope y'all like it  
> Leave kudos? :)


End file.
